Tercera Génesis
|diai =2 |mesi =5 |añoi =2007 |diaf =14 |mesf =6 |añof =2007 |grupos = |pjp = |pjs = |villanos = |otros = |dispositivos = |localizaciones = |prev =Aves acosadas |sig =Jugando a ser Héroes }}"Sinopsis" __TOC__ RESUMEN Los Xquadron pelean contra unas versiones del futuro (probable) de ellos mismos. TRAMA -Magnetorexç Habia pasado un mes, desde que la mansion se vino abajo, aunque eso era lo de menos, siempre que las cosas se iban abajo, para una persona con tantos recursos como Xavier no era dificil acomodar todo. Pero el reto mas grande era el salón peligro, reconstruir ese lugar era todo un reto. Emma: todo va sobre ruedas, solo faltan las pruebas y estara listo, par ser usado de nuevo Cyclops: creo que debemos de dar un tiempo para eso, hemos usado tecnologia mas avanzada que la ultima vez y los riesgos podrian ser mas letales que nunca y no quiero que todo se salga de control. Emma: no lo estara cariño, si quieres mandemos a nuestro equipo y asunto arreglado Cyclops: eso lo discutiremos despues, el asunto del que queria hablarte Emma: lo del nuevo grupo de mutantes? Cyclops: exactamente.... el chico que se hace llamar Knight ha estado insistente Emma: y tiene madera de lider Cyclops: talvez, el asunto es que no creo necesaria la creacion de un equipo mas Emma: los neo han trabajado bien ultimamente, ademas recuerda que los abyss estan un poco en desacuerdo, puede ser muy probable que el equipo se disuelva Cyclops: tienes razon... pero aun son demasiado novatos, si se que pelearon contra ese grupo de zombies, pero aun asi no estoy seguro. Emma: un periodo de prueba sera lo mejor Cyclops: bien, pero sera dura Emma, no podemos permitir que sea cualquier cosa, ademas solo escogeremos el numero necesario de ellos. Emma: justo lo que pensaba cariño, o mas bien justo lo que sabia que pensabas, conocemos a alguien que podria hacerles la vida dificil a esos chicos, ademas tengo pensado algo que mataria dos pajaros de un tiro Cyclops: y de quien se trata?? Emma: la llame hace unos minutos... y creeme esta dispuesta a hacerlo El invitado toco la puerta, Emma le dijo que pasara, ante ellos aparecio una mujer de piel azul y traje de cuero negro, era... Cyclops: mystique??? Mystique: claro que soy yo summers, no creo que exista otra metamorfa en la mansion Cyclops: no lo se Emma: vamos Scott, no puedes negar que sera divertido Cyclops: esta bien estoy harto de oir X quadron, Xquadron, si se creen lo suficientemente aptos entonces adelante Emma: bien, me da gusto que estes dispuesta a enseñarlas lo que es la vida a estos niños Mystique: y de verdad que no la tendran nada facil Emma: veo que tienes algo en mente Mystique: por supuesto... que han sabido de la HERMANDAD DE MUTANTES??? al dia siguiente Emma fue quien hizo un llamado telepatico a el chico deseoso de ser lider, "migue, habla Emma, la direccion lo ha discutido y tus chicos entraran en un periodo de prueba, por lo que es necesario verlos en los jardines de la mansion" "y bien esto va para todos los interesados, la reunion sera dentro de una hora, asi que desayunen vistanse y si pueden hem si vertedero bañense. y piensenlo bien porque esto no sera nada facil" la rubia cerro el enlace telepatico. Emma: lo que vas a hacer es algo vil Raven Mystique: es el unico modo de que aprendan, ademas deben de encontrarse en una verdadera prueba. Emma: enfrentaron algo muy grande la ultima vez Mystique: si, pero las cosas son muy diferentes cuando nadie experimentado te ayuda... ---- -Juggernaut Knight: Feliixxxxx!!!!!!!Very Happy Felix:Lo se!!! Very Happy pero, donde dijeron? Felix: Jardines! en una hora! muevete! Smile No tenian mucho que se habian encontrado, acaban de regresar hace pocos dias, pero ahora, por fin, despues de intentar, era la oportunidad que tenian, iban a mostrarlo. Felix: Esperame tengo que irme a cambiar y a comer! nos vemos al rato. Knight: Claro claro. Yo tengo que hacer algunas cosas, me alisto y me lanzo, los espero alla. Les habian dado una hora, pero el sentia que no tenia tiempo suficiente, la comida fue rapida, se arreglo, se quito algo de nervios y preparo mentalmente, algo era seguro, no estaban seguros de hacer un nuevo equipo, y especificaron la dificultad, asi que no solo tenian que hacer loque podian, tenian que dejarlos sorprendidos. Sin pensar mas en ello, se dirigio a los jardines, apenas habia pasado media hora, pero eso no importaba, la desesperacion lo mataria si estaba en otro lugar, aun asi, cuando llego no habia nadie... como era logico. El entusiasmo de pedirlo en los variados dias los habia dejado un poco aturdidos con la noticia, pero era algo que podian quitarse, los nervios debian de pasarse por que por ninguna razon queria estropearlo... asi que se sento... y se tranquilizo mientras meditada y esperaba. ---- -Loganblack Vertedero estaba durmiendo a sus anchas debajo de la cama desu habitacon,le habian dado una cama,una habitacion mmuy grande,pero el no lo soportaba,estaba muy desprotegido y preferia el suelo y un mugriento rincon a todas esas comodidades. Alguien entro rapidamente en la habitacion era su jefe de equipo Knight. Knight: Vertedero!!!! donde estas tio tnemos que ir a los jrdines. Vertedero se levanto de golpe y se dio con su cabeza en los muelles del colchon lo que le hizo ungran dolor. Vertedero: Ya voy.....joder....que ganas de tocar las narices. Vertedero salio frotandose la cabeza de debajo de la cama ante una cara sorpendido de su jefe de equipo. Knight: Sabes una cosa....no quiero saber lo que estabas haciendo alli abajo... Vertedero: Lo se....por eso no te he dicho nada. Knight: Tebemos que ir a los jardines en meos de 20 minutos,entendido?!? Vertedero: Si,s,solo dejame ponerme mi cazadoa y estoy alli.....uaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa (Bostezo) Mientras que el guerrero cerraba la puerta Vertdero buso su cazadora y la encontro hecha un mar de arrugas en una especie de cesta blanca,rodeada de la mayoria de su ropa. Vertedero: Y....Esto que se supobne que es...ah!! que ingenioso es apra guardar la ropa limpia. Vertedero aprovecho para ponerse algunas de sus cosas y salio vestido con su cazadora,con unos guantes rotos por los dedos y un jersey raido con parches. Vertedero: Bueno vamos hacia los jardines. ---- -Kyo Kusanagi Felix se parecia a Hermes o al menos lo aparentaba comio, se baño y se cambio muy rapido, y al fin salio a los jardines alli vio a un Knigth demasiado nervioso... jugaba con su manos y no dejaba de mover los pies... Felix:nervioso? Knigth:tanto se me nota? Rolling Eyes Knigth: y para que te digo que no?? Mr. Green Kingth:jeje, es que no me esperaba esto.. Felix: yo lo pensaba, pero me da mucho gusto que nos den la oportunidad para probar de que estamos hechos Mr. Green Knigth:por supuesto, ademas no hay nada que nosotros no podamos hacer verdad?? Wink Felix: claro Mr. Green jeje Knigth al paracer se le habian bajado los nervios al estar platicando con Felix, en eso llegaron sus demas compañeros... Felix: Hola chicos Kingth: Hola a todos Vertedero: hola Rolling Eyes Xia:hola Todos se pusieron a platicar del nuevo equipo, si los dejarian o no y Felix no paraba de hablar sobre el nombre... Knigth:esta bien Felix si nos dejan le ponemos ese nombre Felix: si!! Mr. Green Kingth: bueno lo dejamos a votacion, no se si a los demas les guste, hay que ser justos Felix: les va a encantar jeje Mr. Green Knigth:oye Felix por cierto como te fue en tu viaje, averiguaste algo??? Felix: Confused , pues si, pero solo te dire que si es mi hermano, pero que todo ya quedo resuelto, jeje oye se me olvido decirte, consegui una novia cuando estaba en Canada, se llama Jenifer, es muy bonita jeje Knigth: wow ya te habias tardado jeje ya estaba pensando mal de ti Rolling Eyes Felix: si lo se...oye!! Knigth: jajaja solo bromeo, felicidades Mr. Green Felix: mmm...ok gracias jeje Rolling Eyes Felix: creeo que llegamos temprano no crees?? Knigth: si jeje creeo que nos emocionamos mucho y llegamos muy rapido Felix: bueno vamos a seguir platicando en lo que los esperamos... ---- -Loganblack Xia estaba en su perfecta y ordenada habitacion,durmiendo dentroi de su cama con sabanas de seda,todo muy suave como a ella la gustaba,estaba dentro de un sueño. En el sueño ella volaba por el cielo peleando con un villano con mascara que habia robado un banco. Xia: Cobarde ven aqui o acabare contigo con mis cohetes. Malo: Jajajjaaj,no em hagas reir chica, Xia comenzo a pelear copn el,los dos volaban con unas alas mecanicas,que no sabia donde las habia visto pero molaban.La lucha era tan feroz que parecia que no ib a acabar bien para ninguno de los dos. Derrepente un cohete le embistio en la cara y su mascara callo dejando ver unos preciosos ojos verdes y una cara de rasgos muy amrcados. Xia: Oh....prok no me habias dixo que eres un pivon,?!?! Malo: Jajajaj eso hubiese cambiado algo. Xia: Pues claro,has robado un banco,osea k tienes pasta ya demas muxa...y eres guao.....nos vamos juntos a Haway...? Derrpente una gran ola deagua callo del sielo empapando a los dos...el desaparecio y ella abrio los ojos. Xia: Que demonios...? Kyo: Venga muñeca levantate,que tenemos mision. Xia: Son solo las 10...jooooo Kyo: Vamos........... Xia se puso frente al espejo,se makillo y arreglo y se puso su traje de combate justo al tiempo que junto a Kyo salia para los jardines.Xia empezo a preguntarle sobre el dinero que tenia un chico tan guapo y fuerte como el.... ---- -Magnetorex hace unos días.... ella habia llegado para pedir ayuda, y alguien le dijo que éste seria el unico lugar. Xavier: me alegra que hayas venido con nosotros Vanessa, hare todo lo que pueda para ayudarte con tu problema Vanessa: gracias un amigo me dijo que usted seria muy accesible y se lo agradezco mucho Xavier: no tienes nada que agradecer, este es un instituto para mutantes, y todo mutante es bienvenido en el. Vanessa se intalo en su habitación, pero no charló con nadie, lo que habia pasado en los días anteriores no fueron buenos, solo tristeza y decepción. en dia de hoy aprenderia a defenderse y no permitiria que nadie mas la lastimara de nuevo, para su suerte escucho un llamado a todos los nuevos estudiantes de la escuela de xavier. Habia oido que muchos de los chicos que llegaron pelearon en el asunto extraño que sucedio en new york (que por suerte ella no estuvo en la ciudad), ella no tenia ninguna experiencia en este tipo de acontecimientos, mas que lo que paso con Jack... era doloroso recordar eso y prefirio pensar en otra cosa. Tenia que asistir, tenia que ganarse un lugar en el instituto y en uno de sus equipos de heroes, no seria una victima nunca mas. se arreglo con ropa ligera para asistir a la reunion, desayuno lo mas sano y ligero que pudo, salio a los patios y vio al resto de mutantes que ya estaban ahi, todos menores que ella al parecer, todos pusieron cara de extrañesa pues al parecer nadie habia charlado con ella. - hola me soy Vanessa, mucho gusto... ---- -Nikolev Mmmm hola chica. Steve no se encontraba con ganas de charlar, solo queria terminar con esto para poder irse a hacer lo que fuera mas interesante que lo que fuera que fueran a hacer. Sin embargo al pensar detenidamente en irse algo desde el fondo de su mente le grito que se quedara quieto y sirviera de algo... sin duda el mismo porque noto su tono de voz fastidioso dentro de si. - Bueno, estamos aqui, venimos a arriesgar el pellejo de nuevo, ok, alguein puede decir algun detalle intersante antes de hacer... perdon, para que nos reunieron? charlas y cotilleo? porque eso seria genial en un loft no en un patio a menos que seas muy fanatico de Simple life y NO lo soy. ----- -Loganblack Vertedero pego un bostezo tremendo que hizo callar a Steve. Vertedero: Ejem,perdona tio esk tengo sueño.Haber alguien nos va a dcir de que va esto,esque comprendelo tengo ganas de salir a por un par de cosillas,algunos tenems negocos fuera de aqui sabeis? A Knight no sabia si le gustaba demasiado como habia sonado lo de negocios,pero prefirio no decir nada,seria mejor no saberlo Confused Vertedero: Y bien? ---- -RoloX Hellbringer En la gran mancion de Jack Thomson, el joven solo podia pensar en que clase de escuela iria ahora; esperaba que no fuese otra de esas en las que la profesora se escribe algo en el pisarron y luego se sienta a fumar en frente de la clase, o otra de esas en las que hay tantos alumnos que al final tratando de conocerlos a todos terminas no conociendoa nadie de verdad... pero... realmente no tenia idea de nada... nisiquiera sabia de la "escuela del profesor Javier para alumnos dotados", de mas esta decir, no era un chico muy informado. Su padre le dio la direccion a esta nueva escuela, aunque no tenia ni idea de que tipo de escuela era, no le importaba, el bien sabia que su padre siempre estaba un paso delante de todo el mundo ____________________________________ Bajandose del autobus se encontro frente a un enorme edificio, con un enorme agujero a un lado, practicamente derruido por fuera... y podia verce claramente que por dentro tambien Jack: Espero que sea una escuela militar... Al caminar por la entrada se encontro con un grupo de trabajadores levantando el desastre, aunque algunos nisiquiera usaban sus manos, soldando las paderes con fuego, controlando la electricidad de los cables de telefono, y haciendo todas esas cosas que el sabia que podia hacer la gente que era como el... "especial" Jack: amm... disculpe - interrumpio a un trabajador que estaba sentado en una silla Trabajador: ¿aja?... Jack: ¿esta es la escuela de Javier? El trabajador miro la enorme balijaque llebaba el chico, luego bajo su mirada para ver que no llevaba zapatos, sino que tenia patas de cabra en lugar de pies Trabajador: ¿eres un alumno nuevo? Jack: yup! Trabajador: bueno, bienvenido a la escuela, yo tambien estudio aqui, mi nonbre es "Psicosis" Jack: ... mmm... ese es un nombre extraño para un estudiante Psicosis: no es mi nomber tonto, pero todos aqui tenemos un sobrenombre Jack: es un poco estraño para una escuela, ¿no lo crees? Psicosis: ahora que lo dices...creo que si, jajaja; pero es divertido, y a demas te identifica con tu poder Jack: ¿poder?... un momento, ¿¡ESTO ES UNA ESCUELA ESPECIAL PARA MUTANTES!? Psicosis: pobre diablo... veo que naciste ayer... ¿que crees que significa "jovenes dotados"?, no estas aqui por estar "bien dotado", no te preocupes Jack: Embarassed ... creeeeeeo que ire a registrarme Psicosis: nos vemos, jacky Jack: si segu- ¡HEY!, ¿¡COMO SABES MI NOMBRE!? Psicosis: Confused soy adivino, de veras Jack: olvidalo Sad ... ______________________________________________________ Llegando porfin al salon de inscripciones, Jack se encontro con la señora Emma Frost Jack: buenos dias, señorita Frost: ¿"buenos dias, señorita"?, jajaja, habia olvidado lo que se sentia ser tratada con tanto respero, ¿quien te enseño a ser caballeroso? Jack: aammmm... creo que mis padres me criaron Frost: supongo que si.. bien, le doy la bienvenida a la escuela señor..... "Thomson" Jack: le debo pedir que me explique como funcionan las cosas aqui, porque no se nada de nada Frost: ¿"nada de nada"?, no lo puedo creer, ¿no conoceds a los "X-men"? Jack:... Frost: "profesor Javier" Jack:... Frost: ¿me estas tomando el pelo? Jack:... jejeje Embarassed , creo que esta perdiendo la pasiencia Frost: creo que si... -limpiandose el sudor de la cabeza con la manga- no puedo creerlo, al menos dime que eres un mutante Jack: bueno... si Frost: ¿sabes lo que significa? Jack: claro... un mutante es una persdona que... ammm... tiene... ¿poderes especiales? Frost: ... no eres un chico muy iluminado, ¿o si? Jack: ¡o no!, ¡mi secreto se ha revelado! Confused Frost: no sabes nada de nada... bien, creo que se donde puedes encajar bien Jack: mil disculpas, señorita Laughing ... Frost: no es tu culpa... supongo... ---- -MaggnetoRex knight, burnpat, rocket, terrank, vertedero, vanessa, ello habian aceptado el desafío, estaban dispuestos a ganarse su lugar y convertirse en el equipo de heroes mutantes, Xquadron, pero emma y mystique no lo dejarian facil, no lo dejarian en absoluto. ambas mujeres letales se acercaban con el resto acompañados del nuevo chico patas de cabra. emma: vaya debo admitir que son mas de los que me imagine mystique: tienen agallas emma: este es jack, al parecer esta dispuesto a aceptar el reto con ustedes y bien, son siete es un buen numero, pero muchos de ustedes tienen muy poca experiencia. knight: estamos listos para lo que sea. burnpat: asi es!! mystique: ha que bien nuestros invitados llegan detras de los chicos venian caminando un grupo de mutantes que muchos de ellos ya conocian sus nombres Surge, Hellion, Rockslide, Mercury y Dust hellion: aqui estamos señorita frost. emma: espero que esten listos hellion: por supuesto - elchico sonrio y volteo a ver a sus compañeros con una mirada de complices. mystique: bien, si son un equipo aqui tienen la primera prueba, vencer a los New x men xia: que? felix: como? vanessa: oh oh knight: pero porque? emma: dijiste que estabas dispuesto a todo no? bien "knight" te nombro lider, dirige a tu equipo y vencelo, pero cuando lo hagan sera solo el principio surge: bien chicos todos listos jack: hey asi dicen hola en este lugar? mystique: y agradezcan que no trajimos a x-23, si ganan pasaran la primera etapa de la prueba "eres terrible Raven" "lo se" ambas mujeres se retiraron, los new x men estaban listos, eran inferiores en numero, pero era claro que tenian mucha mas experiencia knight: hem bien chicos, formense burnpat: hem como? hellsinger: hey hey momento vanessa: deberia irme de aqui knight: tranquilos podemos ganar mercury: no lo creo surge: ahora!!!! ---- -Juggernaut Los new Xmen se lanzaron rapidamente, sabian como moverse. Por otro lado, los chicos habian perdido un poco la concetracion, Knight nisiquiera sabia que poderes tenia cada uno, ni de sus atcantes ni de sus compañeros, asi que se fue por lo que si sabia. Knight: Felix! dale a la chica de metal! Yo me lanzo contra el de roca! vertedero, recuerdas los moustros? quiero muchos! terrank, la mujer se llama polvo! su poder debe de estar relacionado y.... Antes que pudiera continuar un golpe se incrustaba en su frente un puñetazo de roca, si bien si lo habia visto, cuando pensaba esquivarlo no pudo moverse, obra de Hellion. Felix hacia lo que se le pedia mientras que vertedero buscaba manterial, los demas se daban contra los otros, no es que todos estuvieran muy decidos, pues Vanessa y Jack permanecian parados mientras que Terrank titubeba al atacar. Rocket por otro lado comenzo a lanzar misiles a diestra y siniestra pero sin con resultados no tan eficazes. Knight se levantaba tan rapido como podia y se acercaba donde estaba vanessa y el joven con patas de cabra. Knight: Que pueden hacer?! Jack: Que? Confused Vanessa: Emm.. tengo telepatia... Knight: En serio?! Puedes desmayar alguno?Smile Vanessa: No, mm no funcionan asi... apenas y podria platicar telepaticamente... Confused Las esperanzas de Knight calleron rapidamente, antes que pudiera preguntarle a Jack, tuvo que regresar a la batalla, pues aunque estaban los duetos Kyo/mercury y Terrank/dust, la oriental Rocket estaba lanzando misiles contra Hellion, rockslide y Surge. Por ende los segundos contaban. Knight se apresuro, Hellion lo detuvo, telekinesis y tal vez telepatia. Surge era obvia, electricidad. Rockslide por otro lado, pegaba duro y los brazos eyectables eran algo fastidioso. Knight: Rocket, por que no acompañas a la señorita mientras tenemos una platica de hombres? Rocket: Jajaja, todos tuyos! Hellion: Jajaja, ¿cuanto duraras? Kngith: Te sorprenderia Mad Rockslide: En serio? yo creo que no. No estaba enojado con ellos, pero rapidamente hizo lo que tenia que hacer,no queria perder, todo su entusiasmo estaba en ganar. se lanzo hacia rockslide para intercambiar golpes, lastima que Hellion tenia otros planes cuando lo azoto contra el suelo. Hellion: Vamos! separemoslos rapido y efectivo, este es tuyo... UFF!! Un hombre lo golepeaba por la espalda, pero no era un hombre cualquiera... era un hombre de basura. Vertedero: Tarde? Knight: Vamos chicos! ---- -RoloX Hellbringer Jack: ¿pueden decirme quienes son estos tipos? Knight: seguro Jack: y tambien quienes son ustedes y que hacen Knight: esta bien... Jack: y ya que estan diganme quien soy yo, ¿de acuerdo? knight: jeje...vere que puedo hacer Los mutantes se acercaron unos y otros para hablar un poco, lo cual impaciento bastante a los new x man... eso era facil de notar Burnpat: ¿pueden dejarnso planear algo? Rockslide: que buena idea... no, no lo creo Jack: no hay problema, soy bueno pasando examenes estudiado el ultimo minuto Terrank: no creo que sea lo mismo, diablo Jack: ¿¡DIABLO!?, ¿A QUIEN LLAMAS DIABLO? Rocket: tranquilo chico, debe ser por las patas y la cola... no es nada personal Terrank: sorry chico Jack: mmm... "diablo"... suena cool... creo que puedo trabajar con eso, gracias; creo que puedo ayudar al equipo, ¿me dan un segundo chicos malos? Mercurio: ¿porque no? Tranquilamente, Jack camino entre los demas mutantes, saco el estuche que tenia en su espalda, dentro de el habia una guitarra de metal, completamente normal Vanessa: tienes que estar bromeando Jack: esta cancion se llama, "Flameante Pasion", jejeje, disfrutenla El extraño chico comenzo a tocar su instrumento;la habitacion se lleno con una melodia rapida y agresiva, estilo persecucion de pelicula americana de accion Knight: pero... ¿que esta pasando?... me siento... Vertedero: narg... ¿que pasa? Rocket: es... el... Los mutantes comenzaban a sentirse extraños... su cuerpo comenzaba a sentirse gracisos, pero no podian explicar como... finalmente se escucho la tonada final de la cancion Jack: la verdad ¿como se sienten? Knight: ... la verdad... Verteveo: ...la verdad... Vanessa: me siento genial Jack: les presento mi poder... basicamente mi cancion puede aumentar la fuerza fisica de las personas cerca de mi, aumentando la resistencia de los musculos... algo biologico o algo asi Knight: Me da igual, me siento como un millon de dolares Hellion: ¿terminaron? Jack: "Hellsinger" esta en accion, "el diablo cantante", ¿como te quedo el ojo? Terrank: me alegra ser util Confused _______________________________________________ Ahi tienen, ahora Hellsinger puede pelear con su estilo boxeo mientras el efecto de su poder esta activo ----- -kyo kusanagi Felix: muy bien chica podras contra mi Twisted Evil ?? Mercury: jeje supongo que lo intentare Wink Felix: oye me guiñaste el ojo? Confused Mercury: no bajes la guardia! Mercury se abalanzo hacia Felix y le dio un golpe en la cara que lo dejo en el piso... Mercury: es increibles como te dejas llevar por las mujeres. Felix: oye eso no hubiera pasado si noo fueras tan bonita.. Mr. Green Mercury: mmmm...supongo que gracias.. Rolling Eyes Felix: (levantandose) muy bien..vamos a pelear Twisted Evil Mercury: muy bien Mercury se formo de metal... Felix: muy bien metal, esta sera una pelea muy facil Twisted Evil Mercury: no sera tan facil chico Felix: probemos quieres Mercury: muy bien tu daras el primer golpe vamos Felix: que?? Confused , de que hablas? Mercury: vamos te dejo dar el primer golpe Felix: mmm....de acuerdo ya que insistes aqui voy! Felix se abalanzo hacia Mercury al parecer no sabia que podia hacer... le dio un golpe en la cara... Felix: aaaaaaahhhhhh mi mano!!! eso duele, mmm... debi suponerlo Mercury: jajaaja Mr. Green muy bien ahora me toca a mi Mercury ataca pero Felix la esquiva con facilidad... Mercury: a veo que si sabes pelear Felix: claro, pero eso no es todo lo que hacer sabes?? Mercury: que haces?? Felix: bueno ahora que se tu poder mutante, me toca a mi mostrarte el mio jejeje Twisted Evil Felix esquiva los golpes de Mercury y aprovecha para escabullirse y darle un golpe Mercury: tus golpes no me hacen daño Felix Felix: no pero que tal un golpe cargado de fuego Mercury: que!? Felix la toma por sorpesa y le da un golpe con fuego que Mercury parece no sentir pero la aleja de el... Mercury: ja eso es todo ni siquiera lo senti Felix: si pero sabes lo que pasa cuando el calor de el fuego en el metal se enfria.. Mercury: se endurece! Felix: asi es ahora eres menos maleable jaja Felix: bueno Mercury acabare de una vez con esta pelea Mercury: ja no me podras ganar.. Felix: claro que si mira Felix saco fuego de sus manos y lo lanzo hacia Mercury creando una ola grande de fuego... Felix: muy bien se acabo en unos momentos te enfiraras y no podras moverte. Mercury: muy bien admito que me ganaste, fue una buena pelea chico Felix: gracias, por cierto algun dia podriamos salir para tomar un cafe o algo?? Mr. Green Mercury: lo pensare Wink Felix: jeje muy bien Felix: Knigth!! Knigth: que pasa?... oh!, bueno nos vendria bien un poco de ayuda por aca Felix: voy corriendo!! Mr. Green ---- -MagnetoRex cerca de la pelea emma se encontraba sentada tomando una bebida refrescante junto a una mesa de cristal que se cubria del sol gracias a una enorme sombrilla, mystique estaba sentada junto a ella observando a los chicos en accion emma: no lo hacen tan mal despues de todo mystique: pero esto solo es un calentamiento, vencer a la brotherhood sera el verdadero reto emma: y crees que lo lograran? mystique: si no lo logran, entonces no son buenos despues de todo emma: si tienes razon, quien no ha vencido a la brotherhood cada vez que aparece? ___________ en el danger room beast hacia algunas pruebas colossus: estoy listo hank beast: al parecer todo esta en orden, activare algunos mecanismos holograficos para probar los nuevos programas, asi que en guardia... ________________ en la pelea el x quadron estaba acorralado, si knight queria ser lider necesitaba una estrategia o perderian ---- -Asuray una csoa, me he leido un poco entre lineas, puede ser que la cague en algun momento^^' Sobrecarga se despierta sobresaltado; mira el despertador, masculla un "mierda!!", se pone el uniforme corriendo, coge a "Goro-supa"katana; literalmente quiere decir el sonido de un rayo al caer-el sonido de un corte limpioy salta por la ventana de su habitación en dirección al comedor, a ver si queda alguien por allí... y de camino se encuentra a tensión - eh copiona de poderes!-con una sonrisa irónica amistosa- sabes donde está mi grupo? - pues me parece que estan por allí luchando contra los hellions lucha1s, a mi de momento no me dejan luchar contra vosotros, ya veremos la proxima vez... Cool - si eh? tu y yo nos entendriamos bien en algunasok gracias ;D- y sale corriendo lo máximo que puede hacia donde le parece que luchan. Al cabo de un momento se encuentra a mística y a ms. frost al lado de la batalla tomando un batido de nata con virutas de choco... Desvia la mirada del batido con una fuerza de voluntad sobrehumana, que aun no ha desayunado Crying or Very sad - Srta. frost siento llegar tarde.... llego demasiado tarde para pelear? Twisted Evil - Un poco si quieres ayudar a tu grupo, lo llevan mal... vete, venga corre! hey pero espera un momento donde vas con eso(refiriendose a la katana)? los entrenamientos contra gente sin armas que puedan causar tanto daño! ya las usaras quando sean mas necesarias contra otros(dirigiendo una mirada a mistica)... y en un momento ya esta en el campo de batalla - buenos dias knight, contra quien peleo? bueno... me parece que me quedo con hellion, los otros o estan derrotados ya, o mis poderes no les afectan. puedo jefe porfa? - no, que ahora me he picado con ese... Evil or Very Mad - bueno pues me quedare con rockslide... a ver que sabe de lucha, supongo que con judo sera facil...- (busco a ver si alguien esta luchando contra el... me lo diga alguien plis ^^') ---- -Loganblack Vertedero atacaba desde lejos habia creado unhombe de basura grande como una casa y atacaba con el mientras que veia todo el campo de batalla desde lo lejos. El hombre de basura se abalanzo sobre alud que atacaba con sus puños de piedara contra el hom,bre de basura descomponiendo cada cacho de cuerpo que tenia el automata. Alud: Voy a a por ti payaso,nose que eres pero no vas a poder conmigo por muho que te regeneres. Vertedero: Dios es mas estupido de lo que pensaba,se cree que el mutante es mi hombrecillo jejeje. Alud: Vamos acercate piojoso. El automata le lano una lata de judias desde atras que le golpeo en la cara sin hacerle nada. Alud: Eso es lo mas fuerte que sabes hacer jajajjajajajaj El gigantesco ser se abalanzo sobre alud y lo dejo envuelto en un charco de maloliente basura. Alud intentaba golpear el muro de basura sin suerte puesto que la basura le tenia encarcelado. Knight: Bien hecho amntele ahi todo lo qu puedas ya se cansara,crea algo mas!! Vertedero: Me tienen de chacha para todo no me jodas. Mientras seguia con su poder del muro de basura que envolcia como si fuera una cupula junto unas cuantas pieras con unios cantos chicles y formo un nuevo automata. Vertedero: Aqui os presento a Super Jack. Knight: Confused ---- -Juggernaut Knight: Bien!... Knight estaba algo enfocado en la pelea que no se habia dado cuenta, Felix por su lado estaba deteniendo a Mercury, y se aceraba rapido, Vertedero detenia a rockslide,les habia llegado un refuerzo y todo marchaba bien. Lastima que todos estaban tan metidos en su pelea que no se daban cuenta, los new xmen estaban dividiendo sus tropas. Un sudado y cansado terrank se mostraba mientras dust atacaba ya atacaba, y terrank no mostraba mas eficacia que seguir en pie, Rocket por otro lado, no habia mucho que decir, sus dardos no eran competencia para surge... pero lo peor estaba por venir, nadie habia volteado al aire.... Kngiht: Oh por dios! chicos! cubranse! Hellion eran sin mas ni mas mas peligroso, y estando descubierto como estaba, le dio la oportunidad de cargar un ataque suficiente tiempo, y la ola devastadora mando a volar a todos los de xquadron. Hellion: Jajaja perdedores! Twisted Evil Mientras todos estaban el suelo, el poder telekinetico de Hellion se habia llevado todo de vertedero, dejando a rockslide tranquilo, Mercury por otro lado recuperaba su felxibilidad por el simple hecho que solo duro asi 5 segundos, dado que el mercurio no se mantiene solido a temperatura ambiente... en ningun momenot. mientras que Surge y Dust no mostraban rasgos de haber estado en una pelea. Les estaban ganando... era...era... Knight: El colmo! es el colmo! todos ellos estan bien parados y nosotros estamos en el suelo!. Felix: Pero podemos ganar y... Knight: No... fisicamente son mejores que nosotros, tiene mas experiencia y hasta ahora, solo creiamos que les ganados necesitamos aprovechar lo que tenemos... Vertdero: Que?... Knight: Numeros... Vanessa, se que no los puedes desmayar, pero puedes conectarnos mentalmente? Vanessa: Perdon? Knight: Un enlace telepatico... conecta la mentes de todos, necesitamos hablar solo mentalmente con el efecto sorpresa. Vanessa:.....(asi estan bien?) Knight: (Perfecto, sobrecarga...has honor a tu nombre surge es tuya! acabala cuando te diga, empiezen a levantarse, no levanten sospechas....) Todos se levantaban con miradas serias algo temblorosos, pero se estaban tomando un tiempo, aprovechando el enlance... Knight: (Felix, dale de nuevo a Mercury, no intentes capturarla, solo dale. Vertedero y terrank, si pueden pelear acaben con rockslide, creo que con el podras mucho mejor terrank, Xia, aprovecha el power up de helssinger! pelea contra helion, que no se logre concentrar.) Todos se levantaban y salian rapidamente, kngiht preparaba sus armas y los nex xmen, aunque con mas experiencia, seguian siendo menos y X quadron no caeria. Mienstras iban a pelear, el enlace se mantenia, para cualquier cosa... Rocket:(pero... no creo ganarle aun asi a ese tipo) Knight: (Solo que se mantenga enfocado en ti, yo hare lo mismo con la chica de polvo, cuando los demas terminen con los suyos... acabaremos con los 2 mas fuertes, no podemos perder chicos!!! Mad ---- -RoloX Hellbringer Hellsinger: (señorita... "Xia"... permitame acompañarla ¿que se supone que puede hacer?) Rocket: (no seas tan estirado, chico... ahora observa) Xia arroja una gran cantidad de misiles sobre Helion, los cuales este esquiva con demaciada facilidad, pero le da tiempo a Hellsinger para estocarle una patada en el estomago, la cual duele mucho mas entre su power up y los cascos de sus patas; Helion recive en golpe y es arrojado hacia un lado y cae en el suelo, pero, con un rapido movimiento digno de un heroe graduado, se levanta del suelo y se aleja de la segunda horda de misiles de Xia Helion: NARG!... "cof" "cof"... buen truco, chicos, pero ¿como diablos lo planearon tan rapido? Los chicos solo lo miraroncon ojos de vivora... sabian que era mejor que el se sintiera lo menos seguro posible Helion: como quieran... veo que tienen buenas estrategias para ser novatos, pero aun son jovenes, tienen mucho por delante antes de llegar al limite de su poder Rocket: (este habla mucho, se cree nuestro padre) Hellsinger: (no le faltes el respeto a los mayores, el sabe de esto, escuchalo) Rocket: (¿este se cree mi hermano mayor?... ups, lo siento Embarassed ) Hellsinger: (caprichosa... tomalo de aqui y yo por atras, tratemos de acorralarlo, ¿te parece?) Rocket: (seguro...) Mientras Helion se levantaba rapidamente, Jack corria a toda velocidad hasta ponerse detras de el, de manera tal que Helion quedo entre Xia y Hellsinger; rapidamente, hellsinger sujeta de la espalda a Helion, inmovilizandolo, en ese momento Xia comienza a atacar con cohetes hasta no poder mas, los cuales caen todos sobre Helion. Luego de unos momentos, este cae rendido a los pies de Xia Hellbringer: (esta vivo) Rocket: (si lo esta... hay que matarlo; no quiero otra onda expansiva sobre mi) Hellbringer: (...) Rocket: (¿que?) Hellbringer: (nada... olvidalo; solo dejalo por ahy por ahora, y sigamos la jefe) Knight: (no me llamen jefe, suena bochornoso Embarassed ) ----- -Asuray Sobrecarga: (bueno no queria enfrentarme a tension porque...)- iba a pensar "esos ojos marrones me pueden Cool " o algo por el estilo pero se contuvo y dijo- (teniamos poderes muy similares y pensé que energia contra energia no serviria de mucho pero me has dado una idea Very Happy)- entonces echa a correr hacia ella- guapa...-Knight le corta antes de que pueda seguir Knight:( Dane!(ahora es quando no se llamaba así^^'), no es momento de ligar tio! xD bueno, si lo haces al menos procura que no te gane!) Sobrecarga: aunque nuestros poderes no nos afectan y tu eres más ràpida, yo soy más fuerte... bailemos Cool - salta y empieza a rotar sobre el mismo cabeza abajo mientras hace un destello con sus poderes que ciega a tensión... Cae de pie y le hace una flecha(tecnica de la esgrima que consiste en un salto impulsado por las dos piernas, una detrás de otra, normalmente con sable o espada ropera, en este caso con los puños desnudos) pero para su sorpresa, tensión aun cegada la esquiva. - Creias que no notaria como se mueve esa inmensa bateria que tienes por cuerpo? Cool - Cool en el fondo me lo preguntaba...- y entonces simultaniamente hacen los dos un flaixque los ciega a ambos y empiezan a luchar a ciegas con saltos y acrobacias. Dane hace un mortal poniendose detrás de noriko y intentando una patada giratoria a ras del suelo para barrerla pero ella lo percibe y salta a un lado al tiempo que lo va a dar un puñetazo de izquierda, pero, para su sorpresa, Dane lo desvia y se lo immobiliza. Luego intenta una patada con la derecha pero Sobrecarga se pone en cuclillas con su brazo aun cogido y hace el segundo intento de barrido, esta vez con éxito. con su rodilla izquierda le inmobiliza las piernas y con su pierna derecha impide que se levante. Luego le coge el brazo derecho por el guantelete y dice: - Ha estado muy bien preciosa, tenemos que repetirlo un dia Wink - entonces ella le hace una media sonrisa, en parte con rabia, y él empieza a enviar muchisima electricidad a sus guanteletes sobrecargandolos y dejandola inconsciente. - dulces sueños... (knight! "what now?" Razz ) ----- -Loganblack Tanto la la destreza estratergica de Vertedero como el poderio de terrank estaban siendo capaces de hacer que Alud se exhara hacia atras,la fuera de mutante era devastadora,mucho,pero para ello existia la destreza de vertedero. Vertedero (Via telepatic) Tu,vamos a hacer una cosita un poco peculiar,pero necesitio tu poder de la tierra. Terrank: Dime. Vertedero: Ben lo que tengo pensado es que tu le ataques haciendo un hoyo justo detras suya,un hoyo muy hondo,mucho. TerranK. Ytu le atraeras cuando yo te diga que esta hecho no? Vertedero: Premio para el caballero,vamos. Vertedero empezo a imaginarse una figura en su cabeza,se le ocurrio que para algo que solo dependia de la fuerza fisica,lo mas facil seria algo que contubiera esa fuerza. Miro hacialos lados y bio un gran numero de piedras apiladas,buscando a la derecha encontro unas ramas de madera,junto con unas barras de hierro,los unio y formo un gran mastodonte lento pero muy fuerte. Alud: Conque eso es lo ue me tienes preparado eh? Pues haber que tal pelea. Mientras la lucha entre los dos titanes arremetia contra el campo de batalla,Terrank batallaba con su fuerza haciendo que justo detras de ellos,bajo una fina capa de arena,apareciese un gran hueco de mas de 10 metros hacia abajo. Terrank: VAMOS!! Vertedero: En fin........-El automata empezo a luchar peleando contra la fuerza de una montaña andante como era alud,pero el podia arremeter contra el,empujarle. Vertedero estaba pensando en como empujarle facilmente,y se acordo de sus placajes de rugby,cuando aprendio jugando en las calles. El automata comenzo un placaje contra alud,que solamente se carcajeaba por la poca fuerza de su adversario. Vertedero: Ah si?? Vertedero vio copmo a sus lados habia multitud de basura,entre las que destacaba mucho plastico. El paltico recubrio al automata y ataco con mas fuerza,ademas n breve recubrimiento de metal en los puños del automata hizo que empujase con ams fuerza. Alud: Solo puedes arrastrarme pequeño idiota jajaja Vertedero: Pobre idiota. Alud callo en el huec y el automata sobe el. Vertedero: Fin. La basura se destripo contra el mutante que solo grtaba improperios desde el heuco. Terrank: Hacemso un gran equipo. Vertedero: Asi es. Terrank: Solo....podias lavarte un poco. Vertedero: Pero si mke lave el mes pasado. Terrank: Shocked ---- -MagnetoRex los New X men estaban sorprendidos, tomaron a sus rivales como unos novatos y se dieron cuenta que estaban bien armados, comenzaron a resentir que eran menores en numero, pero apesar de la adversidad se reagruparon. knight no se quedo atras y comenzo a aprovechar los enlaces psiquicos que Vanessa hacia para reagrupar a su equipo, todos se encontraban alineados, Xquadron vs New x men, nadie cederia, los primeros para demostrar su valia y los segundos para no perder el orgullo, se encontraban inmoviles, gotas de sudor corrian por su frente, el que hiciera el primer movimiento seria el mensajero de una explosion de ataques y poderes al maximo, para su suerte fue otra persona la que intervino "SUFICIENTE" es lo que decia el mensaje telepatico de Emma Frost, todos dejaron sus posiciones de batalla, voltearon a verse entre ellos y luego a la rubia acompañada de nuevo de mystique que en esos momentos parecia su mejor amiga, era claro que traia un mensaje emma: bien esta batalla se termino hellion: como? no puede dejar esto en un empate mystique: no creimos necesario que tuvieran que seguir, era claro que los chicos de surge llevaban la delantera knight: eso es mentira! emma: silencio, la batalla ha terminado, superaron la prueba pero por muy poco, hellion, surge, todos ustedes, siganme, la funcion termino la reina blanca siguio su camino acompañada de sus pupilos, dejandole un ultimo mensaje a la metamorfa azul emma: a partir de ahora son todos tuyos el grupo se retiro y fue mystique la que tomo el mando mystique: honestamente, no estoy impresionada, debieron haber ganado hace horas al ser mas que sus rivales vertedero: en eso estabamos hasta que nos interrumpio mystique: no me interesa lo que ustedes piensen, por ahora descansen un poc, tomen un refrigerio si quieren los veo en el cuarto de guerra en una hora, ha y por cierto aprovechen esa hora para planear sus estrategias de equipo, porque la verdadera mision va a comenzar... los chicos del x quadron quedaron boquiabiertos, pero si este era solo el calentamiento, no podian imaginar cual era el platillo principal... ---- -RoloX Hellbringer Estaban todos los chicos en la cocina, algunos comian tood lo que estaba en la cocina (*cof**cog**Vertedero**cof*); Jack se acerco a Rocket... ha aprendido que es bueno tener a alguien guiandote cuando no tienes ni idea de lo que estas haciendo Hellsinger: ammm... hola Rocket: ¡HOLA!, ¿¡EN QUE PUEDO AYUDARTE!? Un poco aturdido, algo asustado, y muy avergonzado de hablar con alguien como ella... pero Jack continuo... Hellsinger: dime, ¿eres nueva aqui? Rocket: asi es, pero no es mi primera mision, de hecho; he estado en muchas misiones en el pasado, pero este es mi primer dia en los X-Quadron Hellsinger: supongo que es mi primer dia en un equipo... ¿es facil acostumbrarse? Rocker: tienes pinta de ser de los que les toma tiempo acostumbrarse, jajajajaja Hellsinger: no es un secreto Laughing ... Rocket: jajajaja, me caes bien, aunque seas tan calladito a veces; hablame de ti un poco Hellsinger: bueno, me llamo Jack, y vewngo de Inglaterra Rocket: mmm... "Inglaterra"... eso explica el asento... no tienes mucha chispa al hablar Hellsinger: creo que es mejor reservar las emociones para cuando la necesitas Rocket: y yo creo que piensas mucho las cosas, vive un poco la vida Hellsinger: se siente mejor cuando lo sueltas todo de golpe, ¿has intentado acumular tu pasion hasta cierto momento y soltarla toda? Rocket: mmm... prefiero tenerla siempte afuera Hellsinger: bueno... esa es otra forma, pero creo que la mia se siente mejor Rocket: mmm... jajajaja, eres gracioso "Jack", y debo admitir que ese poder tuyo esta bueno Hellsinger: cuando quieras escuchar una cancion, llamame Knight: ¿quieren un pedazo de sandia? Hellsinger: a si, seguro Rocket: gracias Los dos comenzaron a comer, sin levantar la mirada ni un poco ni por un segundo ---- -Loganblack Vertedero miraba de reojo el buen rollo que habia entre todos,El nunca habia sido precamente un gran interlocutor,ni tampoco lo queria ser,era un superviviente,le gustaba hablar y mucho pero tenia k ser de un tema interesante,si no no le aptecia hablar. Hellsinger: Ey, chico tu no quieres comer andia? Vertedero: Yo no como sandia,no tiene los nutrientes necesarios,lo unico que me apetece es carne,y de hecho....me voya comer algo-Vertedero empezo a mirar por la nvera y saco un chuleton sin cocinar ni nada y empezo a comerselo. Felix: EY!!!! Para que esty yo aki eso es asqueroso-Felix le calento al comida dejandolo muy churruscado. Vertedero: Y ahoa que coño hago con esto,sin proteins no vale nada,tio que ente mas inutil. Knight: Haya paz,comete lo que te de l gana,pero tenemos que hablar de las estrategias. Vertedero: Mi poder puede ser tanto ofensivo como defensivo pero e defensa nos puede yudar mucho,si necesitais algo como un muru,una especie de carcel o algo de eo puedo hacerlo,pero durara lo justo dependiendo de quien es el adversario. Terrank: Me parece perfeto,pero una cosita asi ya en serio.....te compro una colonia aunque sea Vertedero: Que te jodan pjo. Knigth miraba de reojo la esena mientras que sonreia mucho de reojo. Vertedero: Bueno alguien da mas,tu cabritillo antes de que te coma tienes pensado enalgo con tu poder raro super mega guay. Hellsinger: Que me comas...? Felix: Creo k es en serieo....yo que tu no me acercaria demasiado.... Hellsinger: Pues....alguna sugerencia? ---- -Andra Coloso había pasado toda la mañana enseñándole las instalaciones, no es que JF lo necesitase, pues su casa había sido construida como una réplica exacta de la Mansión de Wenchester, pero tener a alguien como el ruso a su lado le tranquilizaba bastante, no había podido ver a la tía Ororo ni al tío Logan, y el tío Henry probablemente estaría ocupado en el labo, así que se sentía totalmente indefenso en un sitio ‘gobernado’ por aquellos dos ‘directores’, y estar con alguien del que siempre había oído hablar como un hombre tranquilo, noble, amable y amigo de sus amigos, al menos le daba una sensación de protección. -Aun no nos has dicho tus apellidos, bueno, ni tu nombre entero, tovarisch. -Jejeje… sí, bueno… es que realmente con JF me vale- durante un minuto sopesó si decirle su nombre a Peter sería una buena idea, no creía pudiese relacionarlo con sus padre, a estas alturas era una idea ridícula.-… John Francis, me llamo John Francis, pero todos me llaman JF, bueno mis padres me llaman Francis… y mi hermana Johny… jajaja… pero el resto JF. -Bien, John Francis. ¿Ahora nos dirás qué te hizo venir a la Mansión? Una voz femenina a su espalda le puso el vello de punta. La mano le tembló imperceptiblemente, John Francis… sólo ellos dos le llamaban por su nombre completo. Habían llegado a hacer que su propio nombre le repugnase. Se giró hacia la ‘co-directora’ de la Escuela, ya no llevaba la chaqueta de cuero y dejaba al aire todos sus tatuajes, la mujer le observaba distante, pero llegó a ver una pequeña muestra de sentimientos cuando distinguió en su brazo el tatuaje del fénix. Él decidió jugar un poco con ella. Jugaba con ventaja, y eso le encantaba nadie habría pensado jamás que él fuese quien era, aunque sin duda su aspecto debía de resultarles familiar, su forma de moverse, de expresarse… pero ¿quién iba a pensar que el hijo del futuro de Charles Xavier y Jean Grey estaba en la Mansión? -¿Qué? ¿Te gusta el tatuaje? Es chulo, es un pájaro de fuego o algo así, me pareció muy molón. Pero no me mires tanto, Frost, parece que quieres algo conmigo y seguro que el ‘co-director’ se pondría celoso. Meter observaba boquiabierto al chico que hablaba con tanto descaro a Emma, hasta el momento había sido educado y amable, un chaval muy majo, pero con ella mostraba una animadversión sin sentido. -¿Tienes algún problema, joven? ¿Por qué cuando ella decía joven, él escuchaba pet? -Bueno, soy un naturista convencido, lo natural es lo natural y ya sabe ma’am… -¡Dios, por qué la había llamado así !- Tanto tinte, tanto botox… me desconcierta. Bueno, me voy, que tengo un huevo de hambre. Muchas gracias por enseñármelo todo señor Rasputin, ha sido muy amable. ¿Si tuviese alguna duda, podría buscarle y preguntársela? -Eh… sí, claro JF… sin problema.- Peter miraba a Emma que de alguna manera comenzaba a ponerse tan roja que resultaba cómico. Si no hubiese temido tanto por su vida, probablemente se abría reído. Ambos vieron como con total tranquilidad, el muchacho se iba a la cocina. Y Cuando la mujer dio un paso para alcancerle, el ruso la tomó suavemente del brazo. -Emma, no. No todos los chicos se sienten intimidados por tu presencia, quizá sería más recomendable dejarle un tiempo a su aire. Yo me encargo de que conozca las reglas y le diré a Hank que le haga el examen médico de rutina. Hank tiene mano con los chavales aunque crea que no. Creo que ese chico ha pasado por momento muy difíciles. -¡Oh! Y supongo que eso lo notaste por tu telepatía. No sabía que morir y resucitar te diesenuevos poderes, Peter. Comienzas a parecerte peligrosmente a Jean Grey. -No, sólo mi capacidad de observación, quizá si no dependieses tanto de tus poderes, entrenases más la tuya. Ya que a simple vista se nota que no le gustas. Emma no era de esas que se daban fácilmente por vencida. ¿Qué no le gustaba al chico? ¡Pero si ni siquiera la conocía! En alguna parte de su mente su amor propio se sentía ridículamente herido. En otra parte de la mansión, JF se apoyaba en la pared, ¡dios! Estaba a punto de desmayarse… no sabía qué era peor, la sensación de querer huir de allí o el inevitable deseo de provocarles a ambos todo lo que pudiera hasta que le atacasen. Entonces podría al fin vengarse. Respiró hondo unas cuantas veces, y al final el rugido de su estómago le hizo el eco con las respiraciones. Estaba hambriento. Entró a la cocina y vio a un grupo de chicos algo mayores que él comiendo como limas en traje de combate. Algunos le eran vagamente familiares, pero a otros no les conocía de nada. Entró allí y esquivándoles se dirigió hacia la nevera. Nota: Bueno he posteando para que sepáis que ya toy preparada, por ahora plis rogaría, como ya hice con Noctem que no posteaseis por JF, ya que querría poder mostraros como es antes de nada. Por ahora cogerá comida se sentará a un lado procurando no molestaros y sólo escuchará vuestra charla, si alguno le habla, ya os contestaré yo Wink thanx. ---- -RoloX Hellbringer Hellsinger: bueno, supongo que de nada servira mi poder sino lo usamos entre todos... primero quiero que se pkn gan todos frente a mi... Rocket: tienes que estar bromeando Knight: Solo hagamoslo, dado que la cancion debe tomar tiempo, tenemos que protegerlo un tiempo Hellsinger: muy bien, correcto; necesito un poco de tiempo antes de terminar de desarroyar el aura de poder, pero bueno, ponganse frente a mi dandome la espalda Todos hicieron lo que dijo, algunos menos animados que otros, pero como sea, pretendieron una barrera Hellsinger: cancion numero 2, lagrima del angel... Una tonada sumamente relajante comenzo a escucharse detras de los chicos... podian sentir como la energia recorria su piel y llegaba a su torrente sanguineo una sensacion de paz y serenidad, pero a diferencia de la ultima vez, los chicos podian moverse sin problema, evidentemente su cuerpo podia resistir el efecto ahora mas que antes Felix: ¿que es exactamente este efecto? Hellsinger: autoregeneracion; su cuerpo se esta curando a si mismo rapidamente de la ultima batalla Vanessa: ¿como Wolverine? Hellsinger: no, no "como Wolverine", pero bastante rapido Knight: claro... talvez aalgun dia seas tan poderoso, con practica Hellsinger: si claro Rolling Eyes ... La cancion termino, y los chicos se dieron buelta para er a Jack a la cara, ahora sintiendose como nuevos Vanessa: ¿cuantas canciones tienes? Hellsinger: por ahora "flameante pasion" que aumenta la fuerza, y "lagrima del angel"; pero estoy estudiendo mi poder, pronto vere que mas puedo hacer Knight: la proxima vez, sabremos utilizar mejor tus habilidades, las cuales evidentemente dependen mucho de nosotros Hellsinber: asi es Vertedero: ¿crees que puedas afectar a mis automatas? Hellsinger: ...mmm... puede ser, eso puede ser muy util Knight: excelente, estaremos preparados para lo que sea ---- -MagnetoRex Mystique se encontraba en el cuarto de guerra buscaba en la computadora información muy importante, los siguiente se ponia en la pantalla. Fred J. Dukes AKA: blob antiguo miembro de la hermandad de mutantes victima del Dia M paradero.... desconocido.... busqueda activa Mortimer Toynbee AKA: Toad forma parte de los 198 actividades registradas.... desconocidas... vigilancia activa - y que ha sucedido contigo mi querido... BUSCANDO...... > > > > > > > -------- el sujeto parece ser victima del Dia M -PARECE?? como que parece? situacion no mutante no asegurada... Mystique rió dentro de unos minutos el X quadron tendria que enfrentar su destino... ---- -Andra El chico rubio de las rastas les había estado mirando muy interesado, aunque algunos, los que estaban más cerca de él en el círculo entorno a Jack, vieron que cuando este comenzó a tocar, el chaval cerró inmediatamente los ojos, parecía transportado por la música. No estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para verse afectado por sus poderes, pero sí lo suficiente como para escuchar claramente la melodia. Cuando la canción terminó y acabaron de habalr sobre los poderes de la música, el joven se acercó a ellos, o más bien hacia Jack. -¡Eh, tío! eso ha estado genial. ¿Has probado a tocarla en un compás compuesto en vez de en compás simple o incluso en uno de 5/8? creo que sonaría debuti, en serio. Algo así... JF sacó una armónica del bolsillo de su pantalón y comenzó a tocar la 'Lagrima del ángel' con las modificciones que había propuesto, cuando terminó de tocar, volvió a guardar el instrumento y les miró expectante, a la espera de una respuesta. ---- -Juggernaut Knight veia a el chico que habia llegado comenzar a hablar, pero jamas hubiera pensado en su origen, en una escuela llena de mutantes desconocidos, el solo era uno mas en la ecuasion, seguramente si lo hubiera visto entrar a la mansion o la platica con Colussus, o con Ema y Scott. Pero no fue asi, asi que era una persona mas; por lo que el proseguiria sin problema. Termino el joven de tocar la armonica, y solo Jack estaba al lado de el para decirle lo bueno que habia sido con la palabra "impresionante", los demas tenian comida en la boca o le sonreian de manera amable como Felix, mas miguel, aunque le gusto, tenia un asunto entre manos. Miguel: ...Ok, en caso que necesitemos un aura mas, supongo que podrias ayudarnos Jack. Para los demas, Felix y Sobrecarga, ustedes tienen las mejores habilidades fisicas chicos, ademas de que cuentan con poderes que les ayudan, en caso de algunos tipos estilo wolverine o algo asi (se que es mucho pero quien sabe) mandara a alguno de ustedes dos, espero que esten listos. Rocket, tus misiles no son lo mas poderoso pero la cantidad es lo importante, necesito que estes lista para atacara todos, Vertdero, tu eres nuestro refuerzo, necesito que cuides a vanessa y Jack en caso que necesiten ayuda, Vanessa, si gustas estar con nosotros, tu telepatia serviria mucho. Knight paro por un segundo y respiro, dejo de hablar por unos momentos y volteo a ver sonriente a sus compañeros mientras digeria un pedazo de sandia y esperaba. Felix: Ya sabes que esta bien Xia: Si, no hay problema, solamente tenemos que golpear duro, como si fuera la gran cosa la prueba. A esos New x men ya les llevabamos ventaja. Miguel: Si... teoricamente, aunque Dust aun lo habiamos hecho nada, y a decir verdad chicos... temia que no pudieramos. Dane: Si mira que eso es una fastidio, supongo que con algo de practica lo logramos facil. Miguel: Espero. Solo una cosa mas, chicos, yo voy a dar las ordenes... pero, si alguien no lo quiere asi, si alguien no quiere irse asi, si tiene problemas, diganlo, en serio, no quiero obligar a nadie. Esperando respuesta, de nuevo, cayo en silencio.... nadie decia nada, pero sus expresiones le aprovaban, haciendolo sonreir y viendo todo con mas claridad, los demas se dieron la vuelta y siguieron platicando y comiendo. Mientras el por otro lado, le llamo la atencion el joven de la armonica, y se acerco a el. Miguel: Eso ha sido sorprendente, disculpa que te dejara en segundo lugar, eso fue genial, pero es que tenemos un problemin aqui de un grupo que estamos formando, y estamos consiguiendo "permiso" por decirlo asi jejeje. Ya sabes que es algo dificil que a alguien como nosotros nos dejen ser jajaja. Miguel se referia a esto pensando que el era de la mansion y tal vez sabia el problema, aunque no era asi, Miguel no podia imaginar que tan bien lo comprendia. Antes que el chico pudiera contestar algo, Miguel se mostraba algo inquieto con su prescencia, el tipo se veia muy genial y ademas... como que habia algo en el que le daba tranquilidad, era como platicar con la serenidad que lo hacia con WillWood o Felix, asi que sin mas ni mas, siguio hablando. Miguel: Y... Bueno? A que te dedicas? que poder tienes? Cuanto tienes en lamansion? estas en algun equipo? Como te llamas? Yo soy Miguel, a tu servicio jejeje. Disculpa, por lo regular no hablo tanto, ando emocionado por lo de mi equipo ¿ves? Very Happy ---- -Andra ¡Hey! ¡Encantado Miguel! Intentando responder a tus preguntas en orden… Ahora mismo estoy…eh… entre trabajos, no me dedico a mucho…jejeje… Soy una especie de mono de feria Very Happy, veo algo y puedo imitarlo a la perfección, en plan… copicat no sé, yo lo llamo así, mono de feria. ¡Jajaja! Llevo unos…- giró al cabeza y miró el reloj de la cocina.- unos 90 minutos en la mansión y claro, aun no estoy en ningún equipo, pero dame tiempo. Y me llamo JF…. ¿Lo he hecho bien? El chico le miró con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y le tendió la mano para apretársela, cuando Knight le devolvió el saludo sonrió aun más si es que eso era posible. Un mechón de pelo caía delante de sus ojos verdes y se lo intentaba apartar resoplando, lo cual el daba un aspecto aun más juvenil, pero había algo en sus gestos y en su mirada que a Miguel le daba la sensación de estar hablando con alguien mayor. Alguien mayor y conocido, pero enseguida deshecho esa sensación. Al fin y al cabo no le conocía de nada. -Jajaja… sí, JF, muy bien. -Oye jefe. ¡Vamos hombre, no pongas esa cara, se nota que eres el jefe! Si no sabéis como vencer a Dust hay una forma muy sencilla. -¿Qué? ¿Conoces a Dust? ¿Y cómo que sencilla, es una adversaria muy poderosa? -Sí, claro, tía....esto Dust, es muy poderosa, pero también muy pudorosa. Cuando tengáis que enfrentaros a ella, robarle la ropa, si la dejáis sin su burka, dejará el terreno de combate, e irá a esconderse para que ningún hombre la vea. Los demás chicos que habían estado hablando y comiendo se giraron con los ojos como platos. -Eso es muy ruin.- Miguel mostraba una mezcla de asombro y aun no había decidido si desagrado. -Es probable, pero es inofensivo y rápido. Mejor eso que subir las temperaturas hasta que la arena se derrita y cristalizarla ¿no? -Tío… me gusta como piensas. JF se encogió de hombros y le dedicó una sonrisa a Vertedero el cual parecía divertido con aquella conversación. -Bueno, ¿y cómo os vais a llamar?- Francis, le tendió la mano al grupo y sonreía a medias mientras jugueteaba con la punta de las converse en un mueble de la cocina.- Yo soy JF, encantado. ---- -Loganblack Veredero miraba al chico nuevo con interes,pareceia que sabia mucho de mucha gente y eso le parecia sospechoso. Vertedero: Y si es un espia? Es que nadie lo ha pensado todavia? Miguel: Deja de ser tan desconfiado, yo creo que esta bien,ademas la reina blanca le ha leido el pensamiento,aqui no pasa nada. Vertedero: Y si son compiches,no hace mucho que la rein era una villana. Miguel: Quiero dejar parado esto ya,no me interesa la hostilidad en el grupo. Vertedero: Vale jefe,ningun problema,solo que no m gusta que la gente sepa tanto de la gente que me rodea me parece sospechoso. Miguel: Ya esta bien,sigamo reparando las tacticas. Vertedero aun seguia encabezonado por lo que sin apartar la vista del chico nuevo,alzo las manos y creo un automata con una batidora de cabeza,la mesa donde estaban comiendo de cuerpo y los brazos compuestos por vasos,platos y cuberteria.Las piernas eran dos papeleras. Miguel: Que significa esto? Vertedero: Quiero saber que esta pasando aqui y si este es la prueba que nos ha traido Mistica. Vertedero se quedo mirando fijamente a JF y le dijo: Vertedero: Hora de las respuetas chaval..... Falta la página 3 -Andra Despues de sacudirse un poco el polvo de encima, GoodSheperd se acercó hacía Knight. -Eh, jefe, cuándo alguien no se mueve como debería suele signiifcar que no es quien debería. ¿Lo sabes verdad? -Sí, estaba pensando en ello, JF. -Si quieres puedes llamarme GoodSheperd, es mi... ehm... apodo, así que supongo que sería un buen nombre código. -¿GoodSheperd? Un poco raro. -Sí bueno... es.- JF sonrió un poco parecía que se había perdido en sus pensamientos.- es en honor a mi padre. Le llamaban así cuando estuvo en el ejército. Bueno, metiéndonos en al misión, esto suena al típico jueguecito condescendiente de un par de adultos que se creen muy experimentados... ¿Así que dime colega, cómo ahcemos apra que se traguen sus planes y cuando vovlamos a la mansion tengan que arrastrarse delante de vosotros? Yo creo que por ahora si alguno de vosotros puede volar debería hacerlo e intentar localizar a Mole, sin duda tiene que estar en un claro o habrá dejado un rastro con lo que abulta, aunque...realmente no sea la Mole. ---- -MagnetoRex instituto Xavier... en esos momentos... la rubia, Emma Frost caminaba hacia cerebro, se conecto al aparato y estaba dispuesta a comenzar con la ultima fase del plan emma: bien... Mystique me escuchas? estoy lista mientras... el Xquadron... el enorme grupo de mutantes continuaban su busqueda, y a lo lejos veian a sapo, posado en un arbol, recargado como alguien normal, esbozando una sonrisa knight: conque sapo no??? ATRAPENLO burnpat: es mio!!!! el chico lanzo una potente llamarada, pero de entre los arboles aparecio un grupo de pequeños robots voladores en forma de esferas equipados con rayos laser que comenzaron a dispararles xia: es otra trampa!!!!! knight: tus cohetes xia!!! burnpat: son mios!!! sapo veia a el equipo pelear, seguia sonriendo, solo un pensamiento contenia su mente, era hora de la venganza, aunque una venganza mas sutil y que mejor que con sus aliados del pasado... ---- -Nikolev Muy a lo lejos de la vatalla Terrak se despertaba... o mas bien se quejaba entre las ramas de un aveto, sincerametne ser lanzado pro los aires no era su estilo de comenzar algo aunque ultimamente su estilo era una masilla de fachas de superheroe en muy abruta decadencia. - Yo ni queria esto! solo queria poder acomodarme, descansar un poco mientras todo el ruido de ser muti vuelve a la cima y tal vez declararlo al publico, yo solo quiera.... Que queria?.... Nah savia lo que queria, queria poder establecerce como alguein de verdad y no solo el hermano perdido de alguien o el hijo supernice pero criticado por todos, el queria ser grande..... Mentira...... Lo que queria era pertenecer... ser alguien para alguien y todas esas cosas cursis que dicen las solteronas y demasiado aguadas para disfrutar un junkie party 2007, solo que no sabia como.... Como fuera ahora era un superheroe y tenia que "entrenar" así que se bajo "delicadamente" del arbol y comenzo a caminar esperando encontrar el camino con sus compañeros. ----- -Loganblack Vertedero habia permanecido escondido todo el tiempoideando una estrategia...bueno ecandose una siesta. Al final cuando oyo un grito de Knight se desperto y se callo de un arbol justo cuando Miguel pasaba por debajo. Knight: Otra trampa!!! Vertedero: Buno si me quieres llamar asi... Knight Ouch,perdon,solo qe donde estabas..... Vertedero: Bueno....digamos que me .....quede improvisando uan estrategia....si eso Knight: Ya.....bueno me da igual ahora corre conmigo tenemos que ir a por ese saltarin!! A lo lejos el Sapo corria entre los bosques mientras detras los dos chicos le perseguian. ---- -MagnetoRex knight: tu alcanzalo vertedero, yo me quedo peleando con los robots vertedero: bien dejamelo a mi knight: maldita sea, espero valga la pena que este grupo sea formado, GHAAAA!!! ____ vertedero: maldicion! lo perdi donde esta? un dardo toco la espalda de vertedero y comenzo a perder el conocimiento tambien vertedero: sapo!!! no... no e... res... sapo sapo?: no no lo soy jajaja ____ terrank venia caminando y sus compañeros estaban ahi, podia verlos pelear con unos platillos voladores extraños terrank: mmm?? eso que es , auch un sonido sordo habia golpeado el abdomen de terrank, volteo a verse y tenia un dardo que se saco rapidamente, comenzo a sentirse mareado, algo extraño sucedia, callo al suelo y vio a alguien acercandosele terrank: usted??? no.. no pu... puede s... ser terrank quedo desmayado mientras que el extraño se le acercaba riendo a lo bajo ___ xia: son demasiados!!! vanessa: lo siento pero no puedo hacer nada, esto no me gusta, quiero irme burnpat: estamos rodeados!!! y asi era todos estaban rodeados, pero los robots guardaron los laser y abrieron otro compartimento donde habia mas dardos, los cuales dieron a xia, vanessa y burnpat sobrecarga: auch!!! el tambien habia recibido un dardo, pero antes de caer cargo su energia electrica en sus armas y con gran velocidad alcanzo a destruir a los robots que quedaban, ya en el suelo y antes de perder el conocimiento logro ver a... sobrecarga: sa... sap... sapo.... solo hellsinger, knight, JF quedaban de pie knight: no puedes hacer nada maldito, con los tres es suficiente para ganarte - claro que puedo, saco dos pistolas que dieron rapidamente a JF, y hellsinger, que traian dardos, pero la bala que iba a knight no pudo tocar su piel gracias a su armadura., de repente el supuesto sapo se transformo en otra persona... de piel azul? era... knight: mystique? mystique: profesora mystique para ti knight: que hace - que es lo que crees? knight volteo hacia atras pues alguien le hablaba el cual resultaba ser el mismisimo exodo, acompañado de avalancha y de blob que al parecer si tenia sus poderes knight: no es posible, haa!! un dardo le habia dado en el cuello y callo al suelo knight: pero... mystique: pobres niños han caido en la trampa, es hora de que me vengue de los x men y de que mejor manera que matando a sus niños, junto a mi hermandad de mutantes, Emma y cyclops sufriran cuando nuevamente pierdan a sus estudiantes JF: eres... hellsinger: maldic... knight: no... esto no es cierto... mystique: lo es niño y ahora sus cabezas rodaran todos se desmayaron, oyendo carcajadas a lo lejos, mystique los habia traicionado, era verdad y al parecer, esta vez, las posibilidades de sobrevivir eran casi nulas, al menos eso era lo que pensaban _____________ instituto Xavier... Emma salia de cerebro con una cara seria cyclops: cariño que haces aqui??? emma: nada scott, estaba buscando que es lo que hacia el X quadron, pero perdi comunicacion. cyclops: que raro, siguen con mystique? emma: si, eso supongo. y como va el salon peligro, ya listo? cyclops: al parecer ya esta como nuevo, pero aun hay que hacer pequeñas pruebas emma: me gustaria ver como funciona, ademas hay algo de lo que debemos hablar... ---- -Andra -Nnnghh… Todo estaba a oscuras, lo primero que sintió al despertarse fue que no veía un pijo. Lo segundo, que estaba encadenado a unos cuantos centímetros del suelo. A sus lados escuchaba el sonido de varios de sus compañeros que comenzaban a despertarse, no sabía quienes eran pero podía notar a algunos bastante cerca de él y no hacía falta ser muy listo para imaginarse que todos estarían colgados de forma similar. -¿Estáis bien? -…¿qué ha pasado?- Rocket despertaba cómo de un sueño muy profundo, pero parecía muy, muy cabreada. -¡Hija de puta, traidora! ¡Os lo dije! ¡Os dije que era una villana! -Lo cual no es muy productivo ahora Vertedero.-Miguel intentaba calmar lo ánimos, no dejándose llevar por la desesperación. -¿Sabéis qué hubiese sido productivo? No fiarnos de Mística. -Bien… eso lo sabemos ahora… -¡Estáis todos locos, no sé por qué sigo con esta pandilla de freaks, yo debería estar en mi mansión, tomando daikiris con Elle y con Naomí! ¡Pero noooo! -Joder… que bien nos vendría ahora un soplete… -Sí claro, para quemarte mientras calientas las cadenas ¿no lumbreras? -Dejarnos coger por la Hermandad… tío qué triste… ¿qué será lo próximo? ¿Qué nos venza la versión mala del PowerPack? Mientras todos discutían se escuchaban algunos ruidos procedentes del lugar dónde JF debía de estar colgado. -Unfh…mmghh… ¡UuuOOOOWP! Benditos abdominales… Si hubiese habido algo de luz habría podido ver al chico balancearse un poco para coger impulso hasta que alzó por completo sus piernas y con ellas el resto de su cuerpo para sostenerse con los pies por al cadena que le aprisionaba. De esta forma estaba ‘mirando’ la cerradura de la cadena y podía maniobrar más fácilmente con ambas manos. Parecía un auténtico contorsionista, pero eso era algo que ninguno de sus actuales compañeros podía ver, si hubiesen podído se habrían dado cuenta de que no parecía ser la primera vez que hacía aquello. Ororo y Remy podían ser muuuy duros cuando entrenaban a un ladrón… y para ser sinceros no era la primera vez que le capturaban… aunque aquella vez había sido todo mucho más fácil. Siempre lo es cuando se intenta encadenar a una mujer que se hace intangible. -Un momentín…¡ufa! No debí tomarme ese batido triple antes de salir… Alcanzó uno de los adornos que colgaban de sus rastas, era una pluma engarzada a una varilla metálica, en cuanto la sacó de su pelo trasteó con ella en la cerradura de sus grilletes, no parecía muy difícil. CLICK Ese sonido siempre era bueno. Mientras los chicos seguían discutiendo, lo cual era bueno para sus planes por que cubrirían su ruido si se resbalaba, las piernas y su abdomen no iban a aguantar mucho más en esa posición y menos con restos del sedante aun corriendo por sus venas. Con cuidado de no hacer ruido que pudiese delatarle si había alguien fuera de la habitación, bajó por la cadena y se acercó al lugar donde había escuchado a Knight. -Vale, jefe, tranquilo ya estoy aquí. Ahora te suelto. ---- -Juggernaut "Sus cabezas rodaran..." El simple hecho de oir tal cosa lo habia dejado frio, habia llevado a su grupo a una trampa total, se habia equivocado, o esta era de las maneras mas perversas de hacer entender a alguien que no es apto. Como sea que fuese, no podia permitirselo, tenia que despertar, ayudarlos, vencer a la broterhood, despertar, llamar a los xmen... Despertar!! Despertar! D... Knight: ...espertar! uh uh uh *suspiro* ngghhh Lo primero que paso por la mente de knight, levantarse con su espada y buscar a sus compañeros y a sus enemigos, algo sencillo de pensar, no de hacer. Sus brazos sentian el roce de algo que los detenia, la luz no pasaba por sus ojos, estaba amarrado y en algun lugar oscuro. Momentos despues.... JF:Vale, jefe, tranquilo ya estoy aquí. Ahora te suelto. Knight:Gracias GS, pero aqui esta todo tranquilo. Aun podia formar su armadura, pero lo lindo de la situacion es que no importa que grilletes o cualquier cosa que sea, tiene que estar pegado a su armadura mientras la traiga... pero si el la deshace... el espacio es suficiente para sacarcarse de este problema sin mucho esfuerzo. Cayo tranquilamente al suelo sin su armadura mientras esta se deshacia. Knight: Todo facil, comienza con los demas, te preguntaria como lo hiciste... pero eres mas de lo que se ve ¿no es asi JF? Knight se quedo con la palabra en la boca, de ninguna manera era alguien que no sabia de la mansion... sabia sobre dust, su actitud al pensar en emma frost y ahora resultaba que podia safarze de una cerradura cuando esta colgado con las manos atadas y a ciegas... no, no era algo comun y Miguel lo sabia. Y JF sabia que el lo sabia... sin esperar contestacion y sonriendo de nuevo, prosiguio hablando. Knight: Esa habilidad nos servira JF, suelta a todos y Felix, por amor a dios, danos algo de Luz. La armadura de Knight se reformaba, y su espada se empuñaba en su brazo de nuevo. Esto era demasiado facil... por lo regular significa que viene algo demasiado dificil... y habia que estar listo, si era la brotherhood... o lo que fuera... Habia que estar listo. ---- -Asuray Sobrecarga: alguien ha pedido algo de luz?- y se enciende-. Felix: ay si perdon!- y crea un poco de fuego con las manos-. Sobrecarga: bueno ahora que hacemos?- mientras se libera con su humilde superfuerza-. Vertedero: vamos a darle por el @#~€ a mysitique de format tal que le saldra por la boca el... Evil or Very Mad Knight: calma tio calmate sobrecarga: bueno yo no se uqe pensar, habia alguno que en teoria habia perdido los poderes no? y ademas, JF, tu que eres bueno en el lenguaje corporal, no te parecio algo raro? JF: pues la verdad es que...- mientras libera a vertedero-. vertedero: que si, lo que quieras pero acaba rapido que escuece Mad ! Felix: tiio caaaalma, repite conmigo: guusfraava- mientras pone al rojo las bandas de sus muñecas y las rompe-. Vertedero: Neutral >>y ahora que le pica a ese Evil or Very Mad <<< vanessa: tranqui tio un rato más tarde quando ya se han liberado... ---- -RoloX HellBringer Hellsinger: AAWWWW... no puede ser Sad , mi guitarra... Vanessa: oh, lo siento, ¿era tan importante? Hellsinger: ¿que si lo era?, fue lo ultimo que me dio mi abuelo antes de morir Crying or Very sad Vanessa: ... Shocked Hellsinger: ¡JAJAJAJAJA!, es broma Wink , mi padre tiene una fabica de instrumentos, para mi no valia nada Vertedero: eres unn patan niño rico Hellsinger: no me odies por ser bonito, a demas ser el "niño rico" no es lo mejor del mundo, y no solo porque alguna gente te odia, sino porque el resto espera lo mejor de ti JF: ammm... ¿quieres mi armonica?, creo que no importa el instrumento siempre que pueda armonizar su poder Hellsinger: vaya... lo entendiste muy rapido, gracias flaco Wink Knight: bueno, ya es suficiente... mmm... este lugar... ahora puedo verlo bien pero... ¿donde estamos? ---- -MagnetoRex xia: hacia alla miren!!! knight: una luz, debe ser la salida vamos los chicos corrieron por un enorme pasillo hacia un luz de baja intensidad, habian llegado a un gran terreno pero no podian ver los alrededores con claridad, de pronto una gran cantidad de luces parecidas a las de un estadio se encendieron, y esque en realidad estaban en una especia de estadio, mas bien parecia un coliseo romano, a los lados habia enormes pantallas donde se podian ver a ellos mismos, estaban siendo grabados. de repente una voz sono desde un grupo de bocinas bien ubicadas por todo el lugar, las cuales generaban muy buena acustica. - hola "X quadron" felix: esa es lo voz de..? knight: mystique la mujer aparecio en la pantalla mystique: esta es la situacion, ustedes son parte de un plan perfecto, los destruire para que xavier y todos sus X men vean que no deben confiar siempre en los villanos que quieren hacerse buenos, su sacrificio causara conmocion en la mansion de xavier y asi veran lo que es meterse con mystique y su HERMANDAD DE MUTANTES!!! una enorme luz alumbro un extremo del coliseo, el X quadron se vio sorprendido, era un grupo de lo mas terrible un compendio de diferentes epocas de la poderosa hermandad, se hacian llamar: BLOB, TOAD, AVALANCHE, EXODUS Y POST detras de ellos aparecio Mystique, era el grupo de seis, la nueva hermandad de mutantes mystique: bien niños, aqui se acaba todo, las camaras grabaran sus muertes, aprovechen que son mas en numero, pero no les servira. los chicos se hicieron hacia atras, estaban pasmados, pero knight sabia que fuera lo que fuera venceria su primer reto como lo hicieron los primeros X men knight: X QUADRON ES NUESTRA PRUEBA DEFINITVA, ES HORA DE GANARNOS NUESTRO LUGAR!!!!! las palabras de su lider les hicieron dar un paso adelante pelearian todos no solo por su vida, sino por su honor... ---- -Nikolev - Ok ok, mi fotografo es mas pesado que la azulona así que no es como si me molestara mucho morir aqui... bah! con ustedes ya me acostumbre a "morir" cada dos horas. Steve levanta los brazos y se concentra para hacer el unico truco decente que sabe: destazar el terreno frente a el, mas Avalanche estira sus manos y de un aplauso las ondas de la tierra chocan negando el impacto y dejando todo destrozado mas sin ningún daño real para nadie. - Ja! el colmo!! tengo ya mi propio supervillano!! vamos griego insulso!!! que se nota que en camaras no tienes la mas minima experiencia!! Terrak se estaba dejando llevar por un sentimiento extraño en el desde que entro en la X, el cual era emocion pura. Mientras gritaba y avanzaba su corazón le delato que no era por las peleas... era por las camaras que le hacian sentir poderoso y con la capacidad de humillar a quien fuera. Por su parte Felix se acerco a Miguel y le pregunto extrañado. - Como sabia que Avalanche es griego Knigth? no creo que el estudie mucho y eso muy apenas lo estamos investigando en clase. Antes que el lider del equipo pudiera contestas Steve grito a la distancia a Burnpath. - Porque e tenido mas partys en las islas griegas que nadie de este estado y ademas la anatomia no es algo que desprecie mucho a estudiar jajaja. ----- -Juggernaut Knight: (jack, comienza! quiero estar al full y listo, asi que seran las 2 canciones seguidas! los demas! listos! Jf, seguro que podras con alguien como sapo como dijiste no? pues dale es tuyo! Felix y rocket contra post! yo tomare a Blob! Sobrecarga con Mistique! ya!) Saltando y dando cada quien con quien se le decia, xquadron comenzaba con su batalla, pero dificilmente era algo facil... de hecho, era meramente imposible y mas porque algo falta... era Exodo... como demonios iban a vencerlo? La parte buena era que knight ya tenia un plan, pero para lograrlo, necestiaba tiempo y.. algunas piezas en su lugar. Vertdero: (Creo que te he faltado yo?) Knight: (No... eres el ultimo... espera a que el ataque y dale con un moustro gigante a Exodo, tienes que mantenerlo a raya todo lo que puedas, eres fundamental en esto, tienes que aguantar lo mas que puedas sin caer) Vertdero: (Quien dice que voy a caer?) Knight(... creeme... caeras,quisiera que no, pero asi sera.) Era tal vez algo duro, pero no es que no creyera en su compañero, es solo que era algo que estaba al 100% de que iba a pasar, lo importante es que les diera tiempo, y que contuviera al gran exodo mientras los demas terminaban, si no lo hacian rapido, estaban perdidos... muy perdidos. blob: Va!! jajaja son solo pulgas! Knight: Claro... cierra la boca gordo Blob: Que dices? como te atreves!! Varios golpes de Knight azotaron contra blob, pero este solo sonreia, era casi inmune, el punto a favor de Knight era eso.. casi. Mas aun habia algo que preocupaba a Knight, blob ya no tenia poderes... como demonios estaba aqui peleando? algo seguia mal, pero ya era muy tarde para pensar en eso, el sonido de atras indicaba que la batalla habia comenzado. ---- -RoloX HellBringer Jack estaba sentado en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas, tocando su armonica con los ojos cerrados... tratando de no desconcentrarce, dado que ese era un instrumento nuevo para el y no sabia si podria hacer el mismo efecto usandolo... solo podia tocar, esacuchar a sus amigos defendiendolo y esperar lo mejor para todos nosotros... esperar que sus esfuerzos no sean en vano. La cancion que estaba tocando era "Flameante Pasion", creia que era mas inteligente reservar la curacion para el final, aunque no tubo mucho tiempo poara pensarlo Cuando Toad se dio cuenta de que Hellsinger estaba siendo protegido por sus aliados, inmediatamente se dirigio hacia el rapidamente para detenerle de hacer lo que sea que pudiese hacer, Vanessa y Sobrecarga advirtieron de su precencia e intentaron detenerle, pero Toad salto sobre ellos con gran facilidad para caer justo sobre Jack Vanessa: a no, no lo creo Antes de tocar tierra, Toad recibio una terrible patada en el torax, cortecia de Vanessa, la cual lo dejo a un lado, tratando de respirar de nuevo y retorciendoce de dolor Vanessa: (de nada) Hellsinger: (...) Vanessa: Neutral Hellsingre: ¡LO HICE!, ¡PERFECTO! Very Happy Rapidamente, los mutis comenzaron a sentir el efecto, y dado que ya estaban acostumbrados a estos, no se vieron perjudicados esta vez Hellsinger: (muy bien, una mas y no jodemos mas, jejeje... mmm, señorita Vanessa, ¿ocurre algo?) Vanessa: (... olvidalo) Hellsinger: (no puedo olvidarlo, jamas lo supe Confused... como sea, por favor, cubranme un poco mas, ¿K? ) ---- -Andra -Algo falla aquí jefe… pero bueno yo haré lo mío y luego echaré una mano a quien lo necesite. Toad se había levantado de un brinco y estaba a punto de volver a la carga para intentar desconcentrar a Hellsinger cuando de la nada vio aparecer con un brinco tremendamente familiar a un chico en vaqueros y con una cazadora de cuero frente a él. -¡Eh y tú quien eres! ¿El extra despistado que muere al principio de todos los capítulos? ¡Pero si ni siquiera tienes traje de combate! -Ya ves… ese soy yo el Espontaneo1. Pero me vas a perdonar que vaya a barrer el suelo contigo. Mortimer sonrió, Mistic le había dicho que eran novatos, apenas tenían un par de misiones de rodadura y él ya tenía muchos años de entrenamiento, y desde luego muchas cosas habían cambiado desde que era el perro faldero de Magneto. Comenzó su ataque, con un salto impresionante giro en el aire y buscó el pecho de aquel niño, le impactaría de lleno con las dos piernas y le derribaría, después una buena patada en la cabeza y adiós chaval. Sin embargo con lo que el mutante no contaba era que JF se había criado con una sala de peligro en la que Sapo era el nivel 1 de entrenamiento. Y después por supuesto las maravillosas batallas reales con la Hermandad de Mutantes versión 14.0, 14.1, 14.2… 15.0 ‘Nunca habéis visto nada igual Patrulla-X esta vez os venceremos’ GoodSheperd se sabía de memoria los movimientos de aquel hombre, así que difícilmente podía sorprenderle y mucho menos esperar darle con aquella patada… Con un movimiento felino se agachó en el momento justo en el que Toad saltaba a por él, se giró y le incrustó un puñetazo en la cara justo cuando Mortiner aterrizó, trastabillando el mutante tomó el apoyo en el tronco de un árbol y saltó hacia el chico que con igual agilidad le esquivó y comenzaron un ‘baile’ de saltos enfrentados intentando cazarse en el aire. JF sólo esperaba a que Toad se decidiese a lanzarle su lengua, la cabeza del mutante se fue hacia atrás, ¡era el momento! Un tremendo escupitajo salió de la boca de Mortiner y cogió desprevenido al rubio, impactó en su mano y quedó pegada a un árbol, mientras Toad se acercaba a él. -¡Joder, macho, que asco! ¡Pero que cerdo eres! ¿Un lapo? ¿Me atacas con un lapo?... te voy a dar una hostia… tío guarro… Mortimer cogió carrerilla, iba a darle un buen puñetazo en la boca a ese niñato, a punto estaba de impactar cuando JF se agachó de repente, haciendo que el villano incrustase su mano en el tronco y poniéndose a dar saltos de dolor cogiéndose la mano que muy probablemente tendría fracturada. -¿Ves? Eso te pasa por hacer chorradas.- tirando fuertemente del brazo desde la cadera, para tener un punto de apoyo más potente, consiguió liberar la mano atrapada.- Venga Morti, en serio macho… eres historia antigua, no tienes nada que hacer. Toad comenzó a lanzar su lengua retráctil hacia JF que la esquivaba sin demasiado esfuerzo, necesitaba ver la pauta de lanzamientos, siempre había una pauta. En cuanto la hubo comprendido, plantó sus pies en el suelo, iba a necesitar esta bastante equilibrado para lo que venía a continuación. En cuanto Toad le lanzó la lengua de nuevo hacia el cuello, moviéndose con un salto lateral la esquivó y antes de que volviese a la boca del villano la cogió con ambas manos. Una vez sujeta, giró entorno al árbol, la lengua era bastante más larga de lo que parecía en un principio y desde luego mucho más flexible, lo cual era perfecto para su plan. Una vez hubo dado una vuelta entera al tronco tiró un poco más de su lengua e hizo un nudo con ella en una da las ramas superiores lejos del alcance de Toad, que no podría alcanzar el nudo si no era con ayuda de alguien. No sabía hasta que punto le dolería, pero ahora tampoco le importaba demasiado. Con Mortimer así atrapado, intentando liberarse inútilmente se giró a ver el resto de la batalla. En seguida correría ayudar a quien lo necesitase. ---- -Asuray (mientras corre hacia mistica que esta al otro lado de la arena)Sobrecarga:<> Knight:<> sobrecarga:<> y saca un par de bolas metalicas del cinturón, aprieta un boton, empiezan a brillar y se las lanza a mystica...- eh viejestorio azul! un regalo!- Mystica:(esquivandolas y disparandole a la vez con uzis gemelas) se suponia que tenias que darme? Rolling Eyes sobrecarga: pues no,-le lanza un rayo a las bolas que siguen en el aire a un metro de mistica- solo que las tuvieras cerca Entonces las bolas explotan mientras el rayo llega liberando medio metro cubico de hidrogeno comprimido, que empieza a congelar a mistica, luego prende y la quema y a la vez la empieza a electrocutar. mistica lo logra esquivar con un poco más de la mitad de su cuerpo pero el shock la deja inconsciente. Sobrecarga: uau Shocked que guapo... parece util contra moleculas inestables... echa un vistazo por el campo de batalla y ve que JF ya ha terminado con sapo << que seria por pegarle si no lo hubiera hecho Mr. Green>>- eh JF que tal si vamos a ayudar a vertedero contra exodo?-. ---- -Juggernaut Kngiht se preparaba, mientras sus espadas se deshacian en el aire. Blob: Y que? te rindes niño? jajaja Knight apreto sus puños, a la ves que de sus guantes metalicos salian picos y se lanzaba hacia la frente de blob, golpe tras golpe se incrustaron en su rostro con una acceleracion sorprente. Knight: te crees invulnerable? ya veremos. Blob: Ngh.. argh.. maldito infeliz! Blob hizo respuesta y comenzo tambien a repartir golpes contra la armadura. Y asi la tierra alrededor temblaba con el estruendo. Por otro lado, la batalla con los demas comnzaba, por un lado, los misiles y disparos de rocket y post respectivamente, chocaban en el aire, mientras Felix desfilaba entre todos ellos y tiraba olas de fuego hacia el villano. Vertedero, en cambio, tenia una fiera batalla contra Exodo, donde sus mustros de todo lo que encontrabn , no hacian mas que desmoronarse, haciendolo temblar... pero no caia, vertedero seguia en pie. Avlancha y Terrank era algo mas complicado, Mientras que no intentaba hacer un terremoto, el villano simplemente deshacia el efecto, pero cuando pensaba contraatacar, terrank ya estaba empezando de nuevo. Sobre carga se volteaba de su pelea y veia a quien ayudar, feliz por que su encomienda se habia acabado, mas antes que pudiera darse cuenta, un disparo de energia se estrellaba en su espalda azotandolo en su espalda,azotandolo contra el suelo. Sobrecarga: Ahhh!! q-q-quien?? Mystique: Jajaja! No es tierno? Jajaja Una patada se incrusta en su frente segudia por otr mas en su pecho que lo manda a volar. Mystique: Novato y patetico, si los verdaderos Xmen no pueden conmigo, que esperas hacer bebe? Apuntando una Uzi a su frente mienras el chico aun se sentia sorprendido, adolorido y algo acorralado, la sonrisa de mysitque, aunque llena de seguridad y fuerza... no duro mucho, no antes que la patda de JF la mandara a volar. JF: Si.. eso es prescisamente lo que esperamos hacer. ---- -MagnetoRex -aggghhh!!!!! mystique habia sido lanzada lejos, mientras vertedero estaba hasta el limite con Exodus, el cual hizo una enorme explosion de piroquinesis, que mando volando a todo el X quadron a lo lejos exodus: tontos bebes, creen que pueden ganarnos a nosotros knight: maldicion, sabia que este tipo seria casi invencible JF: donde esta mystique??? sobrecarga: estaba aqui hace un momento knight: chicos no importa donde este concentrense!!! un ataque combinado de fuego, y electricidad fue esquivado por exodo, knight lanzo sus mejores armas y fue lo mismo, pero avalanche, blob, al parecer mystique habia huido, post y toad estaban vencidos. knight se lanzo contra blob y pudo sorpresivamente, alcanzarlo con su espalda, eso hubiera pasado con blob en realidad??, la enorme masa humana cayo al suelo, knight sonrio, al parecer era el unico que se habia dado cuenta de algo. avalanche tambien cayo gracias a un aumento de poder provocado por hellsinger en terrank, solo quedaba el ultimo Exodo, el cual definitivamente era el mas dificil, vertedero estaba muy lastimado, felix y sobrecarga no resistieron mucho rato y tambien se encontraban agotados. los estragos de la batalla los tenian dañados, pero solo les quedaba vencer a el ultimo y as poderoso, o habia alguien mas???? - espera bennet!! exodus: mi señor burnpat: oh dios santo!!!! la tierra comenzo a temblar, nadie podia creer lo que tenian enfrente knight: es... es el?? JF: maldicion, puedo jurar que es el, en serio es el sobrecarga: MAGNETO!!!!!!!!!!!! Surprised Surprised Erick Magnus estaba frente a ellos, flotando sobre ellos, Exodus se unio a su amo Magneto: pequeños mutantes, nuestro numero ha sido diezmado, a diferencia de Mystique, lo que quiero es tenerlos de mi lado, pero solo les dare esta oportunidad felix: nunca!!! somos el X quadron y te venceremos a ti si es necesario todo el equipo volteo a ver a su pequeño compañero, su frente sudaba y sus puños que estaban apretados temblaban, de hecho todos estaban nerviosos. knight: magneto con poderes???? - knight sonrio de nuevo - equipo, podemos ganar, demos todo en este ultimo momento!!! magneto: ni siquiera me movere, no podran llegar a mi... grandes cantidades de metal estaban flotando, exodus estaba dispuesto a ayudar a su jefe, era la batalla final, talvez la ultima de sus vidas... __________________ objetivo: magneto no se movera, solo atacara a larga distancia, exodus estara pendiente de ustedes, deberan ir cayendo poco a poco chicos, estos dos rivales son demasiado... ---- -Andra -¡Sí hombre! Anda venga ya…hay que joderse que ruines… La cosa sólo había sido un leve resquemor hasta el momento. Un pensamiento molesto en el fondo de su mente mientras luchaba contra la Hermandad, algo se olía, pero no había podido confirmarlo del todo. Hasta ahora. JF sabía exactamente quién era Erick Magnus Lenssher. Era su tío. Le había cambiado los pañales, le había enseñado a bailar el vals, le había rescatado de la oficina de su padre… -Knigt colega, esto va de coña… pero estoy contigo hasta el final. Siempre y cuando luego me dejes insultarlas hasta que me quede afónico. Miguel le echó una mirada, con un asentimiento le dejó saber que él también lo pensaba. No iban a rendirse, iban a demostrar quienes eran y de qué madera estaban hechos. Sólo esperaba las órdenes de su jefe y atacaría. ---- -RoloX HellBringer Finalmente, Jack termino de tocar su segunda cancion, a pesar de que nadie le estaba haciendo caso, ya que habian cosas mas importantes en la escena Hellsinger: muy bien, por fin termine, ahora terminemos con esto para que pueda recuperar mi guitarra, porque esta armonica me esta volviendo loco... oigan, ¿a donde se fueron los malos?, ¿solo quedan dos?, ¡JAJA!, ¡QUE BIEN! Mr. Green Vanessa: ¿como que "que bien"?, ¿no te das cuenta de quien es ese tipo? Hellsinger: ¿deberia?... Vertedero: es Magneto, niño rico; ¿me diras que no lo conoces? Hellsinger: vamos, no puede ser tan malo, somos mas altos que el, y ahora tenemos un extra de fuerza y regeneracion de mi parte... podemos con el Magneto: esta claro que eres un ignorante... es obio que no temas a algo que no conoces... solo porque no sientas miedo por la serpiente no significa que sea inofenciva Twisted Evil Knight: mmm... sera mejor que te quedes atras, Jack Sad , esto es peligroso para un principiante como tu Hellsinger: porfavor jefe... deme una oportunidad, puedo ser de ayuda, hare todo lo que me diga, deveras Knight: ...esta bien... pero no improvices Hellsinger: ¡SEÑOR, GRACIAS SEÑOR! ---- -Kyo Kusanagi Felix: Knigth, no quiero ser pesimista pero sabes que no tenemos oportunidad con el.. Confused Knigth: lo se Felix, pero no caeremos sin pelear Twisted Evil Felix: Twisted Evil Todo el equipo se organizo, Vannesa creo un lazo telepatico para coordinarse por las mentes y Knight le ordenaba a su equipo que hacer... Knigth: (Vertedero, moustros de lo que sea contra exodus, Felix y Xia encargense de los metales que lanze Magneto, Jf ayudame contra magneto..) Hellsinger: (uh jefe y yo..?) Knigt: (o si ayuda a vertedero en lo que puedas) Hellsinger:( claro jefe) Knigth: (muy bien vamos a enseñarle a magento de que estamos hechos... Twisted Evil ) Knigth: AL ATAQUE X-QUADRON!! Magneto: pobres ingenuos, no saben contra quien se enfrentan!! soy magneto el amo del magnetismo!! MAGNETOI Felix: asi pues yo soy Felix y soy el amo de las llamas!!! Felix le lanza una gran llamarada a magneto pero este se cubre con un gran pedazo de metal... Felix: rayos!! Mad Magneto: tienes unos poderes maravillosos, me ayudarias mucho muchacho Felix: ja, eso jamas pasara Magneto Twisted Evil Magneto: como quieras Mientras los demas luchaban con todo lo que daban sus cuerpos...Vertedero habia creado casi 4 gigantes de lo que habia encontrado para luchar contra exodus y jack lo ayudaba, Felix y Xia trataban de destruir los pedazos de metal que magneto arrojaba, y Knigth y los demas trataban de derribarlo, pero una vez que se acercabana eran mandados a volar en especial Knigth... Felix: Knigth mi fuego no podra contra el metal de magneto no el lo suficiente como para derretirlo y tu simplemente no te le puedes acercar.. Confused Knigth: lo se pero ahi que seguir peleando.. Felix tenia razon los estaban aplastando exodus ya habia vencido a los moustros de Vertedero y jack no podia hacer mucho contra el, xia y el casi no podian contra los metales de magneto y los demas no podian ni siquiera acercarsele... Knigth: vamos chicos solo sigan peleando..... ----- -Andra Knight y Félix intentaban sin mucho éxito avanzar hacia el Amo del Magnetismo, cada vez que lo intentaban este les lanzaba trozos de metal sacados del suelo e incluso los mismos árboles que antes habían cubierto el bosque, sin embargo el gran Magneto no parecía pensar en aquel joven, casi un muchacho que sin mediar palabra se había escondido entre los restantes árboles. Poco a poco JF iba ganando terreno, cuando creyó que estaba lo suficientemente lejos saltó hacia una rama y se subió trepando a lo más alto de un árbol, desde allí comenzó a saltar acercándose cada vez más hacia la zona de combate. Burnpath lanzaba llamaradas de fuego contra su enemigo pero fácilmente se cubría con finas placas de metal que se modelaba como si fuesen mercurio líquido, mientras Miguel blandía su espada cortando en dos todo lo que el villano le lanzaba. Magneto se había rodeado de una red de materiales metálicos que giraban en torno a él, preparados para salir volando con un solo pensamiento de su señor hacia los incautos que no se habían postrado ante él. GoodSheperd comenzó a saltar de uno a otro intentando ganar todo el terreno posible, sin que los dos megalómanos que les atacaban se diesen cuenta de que un chico con vaqueros, rastas y dos bastones de combate se dirigía a toda velocidad, por medio de acrobacias y mortales al ojo del huracán. Desde la espalda del autoproclamado señor de los mutantes, JF apareció como un borrón rubio, desde una gran roca de metal (¿de donde la habría sacado?) blandiendo ambos bastones con un movimiento en arco desde abajo los guió hacia la cabeza de Magneto, impactando un tremendo golpe en el casco del mutante que salió despedido por un momento antes de que el chico lo agarrase. Magnus quedó aturdido durante un instante, aunque el golpe no había sido definitivo, si que había llegado a sentirlo y desde luego el hecho de que alguien hubiese podido entrar en sus defensas sin que se hubiese percatado le molestaba sobremanera. Al perder la concentración los juguetes que habían estado volando entorno a él hasta ese momento cayeron al suelo al mismo tiempo que él chico que le había golpeado y él mismo aterrizaban. -¡Insensato! -Sí, sí… supongo que ahora desearías que mis bastones fuesen de metal ¿eh? ¡Burnpath tu turno! Antes de que el Amo del Magnetismo le separase en cuatro partes, JF comenzó a correr hacia Éxodo, momento que Félix aprovechó para invocar toda su fuerza hacia Magneto, ahora iba a saber de qué estaba hecho su fuego. -¡No sabéis contra qué os enfrentáis, nuestro señor Magneto es el verdadero guía de los mutantes! Arrodillaos y… PLONK -Arggh…-Éxodo se llevó la mano a la cabeza cuando el casco de su señor Magneto auténtico guía de los mutantes impactó contra su cráneo.- ¡TÚ! JF unos metros atrás le miraba con una sonrisa, le habría encantado tener una cámara para inmortalizar el momento. En cambio le señaló con el dedo, se llevó una mano al estómago y comenzó a reír haciéndole burla. -MUAHAHAHAHA… -¡TE MATARÉ! -Promesas, promesas… ¿chicos? ¡CUANDO QUERAIS! Distraido como estaba por la humillación a la que le había sometido aquel chico, no fue consciente de que cinco enormes construcciones de Vertedero le había rodeado, mientras que varios cohetes de Rocket, que ya no tenía que preocuparse por los proyectiles de Magneto le impactaban, Sobrecarga comenzaba a rodearse de electricidad y apretaba los puños decidiéndose sobre la forma en que atacaría. Hellsinger se ponía en guardia preparado para entrar en el cuerpo a cuerpo. Era ahora o nunca, el XQuadron tenía que terminar con Éxodo. ---- -Nikolev - Terminar ni que terminar!! como creen que podremos contra ellos!?! Terrak estaba algo atras de los demas y con zancadas enormes corrio hacia ellos tomando del brazo a Vanessa. - Chica espera! tu eres psiquica no? mira, no se como le hagas pero tienes que hacerte invisible a esos dos!! haz que no te vean o algo similar!!! tienes que irte a la mansion y avisarle a los verdaderos X-men, los demas creen que podremos contra ellos pero es estpido: yo vi las noticias de lo que estos dos han hecho!! son superpoderosos!! ahora vete y avisales!! yo creare una distracción. -Pero no puedo dejar a los demas atras, ademas no se como hacer lo que me pides... - Pues aprende!! que acaso tu crees que yo aprendi a hacer terremotos en Miami? nooooo ahora anda!!! Mientras Vanessa dudaba un poco Terrak levantaba de nuevo los brazos y la tierra misma respondia... - Ahora si equipo.. hasta yo puedo ser taaaan irresponsable una vez que deje una poliza de seuro para el mundo no? ---- -MagnetoRex Exodo protegia a su amo, con todo su poder, pero solo knight se habia percatado de algo ¿de verdad estaban venciendo a magneto el poderoso amo del magnetismo? el chico jamas hubiera pensado que su equipo hubiera podido ganar ante algo asi, pero lo estaban logrando, algo no estaba bien definitivamente no lo estaba felix y rocket atacaban a exodo que se encontraba aturdido, pero definitivamente mas débil, knight creo una pequeña daga, fijo su mirada en magnus quien se ponia de pie, lanzo con gran precision la pequeña daga, magneto la vio venir y pudo esquivarla por un momento, si esquivarla, pero, ¿no hubiera sido mas facil usar sus poderes magneticos? de repente una enorme estructura de metal fue lanzada contra knight, el chico sonrio de nuevo,el resto del Xquadron atacaba de nuevo a exodo, knight se acerco detras de ellos - chicos abranme el paso!!! terminemos con esto terrank: hey te dije que fueras por ayuda!!! vanessa: es extraño pero no veo ninguna salida!!! si siquiera el lugar del que veniamos!! terrank: que? el resto del equipo comenzo a avanzar rapidamente, exodo los atacaba uno a uno, mientras knight aprovechaba que sus compañeros caian por protegerlo para acercarse mas a su enemigo, hasta que salto y unos metros frente al villano, clavo su espada en su pecho, exodo abrio la boca enormemente y cayo al suelo magneto: pero como? knight: ahora solo quedas tu!!! felix: a el!!!! magneto: jajajaja "ALTO NIÑOS" hellsinger: no es la voz de...? emma: "si soy yo ya no es necesario que sigan, han ganado" de repente el coliseo en el que estaban comenzo a desaparecer, los mutantes de la hermandad desaparecieron tambien y solo habia enormes paredes metalicas a los alrededores, magneto continuaba riendo, pero su cara cambio, su piel comenzo a ponerse azul y su cuerpo a tomar la forma de una silueta femenina felix: que que??? xia: MYSTIQUE?????????????? y ahi estaba la mutante azul, con una enorme sonrisa en la cara mientras que una voz computarizada sonaba a lo lejos SESION DEL DANGER ROOM: MISION HERMANDAD DE MUTANTES, TERMINADA" hellsinger: donde estamos??? JF: el salon peligro!!!! una puerta se abria detras de ellos, Emma Frost se acercaba lentamente a ellos emma: bien Xquadron, misión superada. knight: vaya ya era hora xia: oh dios no entiendo nada!!! ---- -RoloX Hellbringer odos los mutantes miraban a su alrededor sorprendidos de lo ocurrido, nadie podia creer nada de... bueno... casi nadie Hellsinger: JA-JA (estilo Nelson); les dije que ese tipo no seria ningun problema, pero ¿me hicieron caso? no Todos los demas lo miraron con ojos de cuchillo... fastidiados de la actitud de Jack... el solo habian tenido suerte, jamas habrian podido con el Magneto real, es mas, el no tenia ni idea de lo que hacia, podria haber muerto solo por estar tan confiado Vanessa: deberias cerrar la boca Confused ; no tienes ni la menor idea de lo que estas hablando Hellsinger: ¿estas segura? Wink Vertedero: ¡claro que estamos seguros!, ¡tu nisiquiera sabes quien es Magneto! Burnpart: solo decimos que no tienes el conocimiento para entender el peligro en el que estabamos Knight: ...mmm... ¿porque tienes esa cara? Hellsinger: aaaahhh... alguien pregunta... talvez no sepa quien es Magneto, pero se quien es Mystique JF: ¿? Hellsinger: su voz talvez era diferente, pero la frecuencia de su voz era la misma... estas orejas pueden oir como la puta madre... al principio no lo entendi bien, pero finalmente me di cuenta de que esto era un prueba Todos los X-quadrum quedaron impactados; ¿como era posible que alguien tan poco iluminado hubiese notado algo que ellos no?... no era justo Terrak: ¿¡PORQUE NO DIJISTE NADA!? Hellsinger: ¿ustedes me hubiesen creido? Sad Todos: ¡NO! Hellsinger: jejeje... a demas seguramente hubieran suspendido el entrenamiento... bueno, tengo algo que hacer Jack corrio rapidamente hacia Mystique, y cuando estubo lo bastante cerca le dijo Hellsinger: bueno... ¿podria devolverme mi guitarra, señorita? Sad Mystique: ... en realidad solo soy un robot... Hellsinger: ... Shocked ... no se lo digas a los chicos, te lo suplico... Crying or Very sad ---- -Juggernaut Knight: Wuaw, me sorprende que tu tambien lo sabes. Felix: ¿Que?Shocked Todo el mundo lo sabia o que? que rayos? Knight: No todo el mundo... Rocket: Yo no lo sabia!! que pasa aqui? Vertedero: Estoy... algo.. cansado... que joda. Terrank: Surprised Knight, acercandose a Felix, sonrio un momento y despues continuo. Se quito el casco y suspiro un momento. Knight: Piensenlo un momento chicos, hubo demasiadas cosas que eran incongruentes. Toad no era Toad, magneto no era magneto,¿ blob con poderes? Exodo aparece de la nada? muchas cosas, claro que tampoco digo que estube seguro todo el tiempo... pero cuando magneto no me destruyo con mi propia amradura... creo que era ya bastante obvio.... ¿Y que? Les gusto jugar esta prueba? bien, por que lo quieran o no, somos xquadron y hemos pasado lo que nos pusieron. Sin ofender señora emma, pero eso fue algo sucio. Nunca ha visto la pelicula del aprendiz? yo si, y es una mierda lo que paso alli... asi me senti aqui. Felix:Oh vamos, era para ver si eramos capazes migue. Knight: Has visto la pelicula del aprendiz? Felix: mm... no recuerdo. Knight:Pues en particular, es algo muy parecido a lo que paso aqui... la veremos despues... y en cuanto a la prueba... quisiera decirles algunas cosas,pero estoy seguro que alguien se expresara mejor que yo en eso... listo para estar afonico? JF: Evil or Very Mad ---- -MagnetoRex Emma: si ya sabia que algunos lo sabian, por eso JF se lanzo al ataque con tanta seguridad JF: ademas de que es comun que juegues asi de sucio Frost Emma: mhh.. en realidad la idea fue de mystique, yo solo ayude un poco, por eso los observe con cerebro, cree ilusiones en su mente en las que veian a la hermandad cuando mystique los desmayo, luego los trajimos aqui, ademas necesitabamos probar las reparaciones del danger room knight: eso no quita el hecho de que jugaron sucio mystique: y de que se quejan?? si pasaron la prueba, aunque la unica parte que no aprobaron fue que debieron darse cuenta desde un principio, cosa que solo knight, JF y hellsinger supieron, pero no lo compartieron y eso les hubiera costado knight: no estaba seguro de que eras ti hellsinger: yo si!!! xia: callate!!!! vanessa: lo siento, pero esto no es lo mio, miss Frost, señora mystique JF: cof cof, miss?? vanessa: a lo qu me refiero que yo vine por otro tipo de ayuda, es mejor que salga de este lugar, me agrada que me inviten a vivir con ustedes, pero no puedo pertenecer a un equipo asi vanessa camino a la salida del danger room, los otros 8 mutantes se quedaron viendo con cara de molestia a ambas mujeres manipuladoras emma: bien... bienvenidos Xquadron!! a partir de ahora son un equipo oficial de la mansion xia: ohhh en serio??? mystique: claro, pero aun les falta mucho a algunos de ustedes... por lo que el verdadero reto empieza ahorita knight sonrio de nuevo y volteo a ver a su equipo, habian hecho un buen trabajo despues de todo emma y mystique tambien caminaron a la salida, ambas platicaban en voz baja, hasta que la rubia volteo a verles emma: por cierto, ya que se han entendido tan bien, es muy probable que mystique sea su tutora, nos vemos... Todos: que??????????????? ---- -Andra -Pues en particular, es algo muy parecido a lo que paso aqui... la veremos despues... y en cuanto a la prueba... quisiera decirles algunas cosas,pero estoy seguro que alguien se expresara mejor que yo en eso... listo para estar afonico? JF miró a Miguel, él sabía que desde hacia rato ambos habían luchado bajo al premisa de saber que aquello era una prueba pero no por ello dejaba de molestarles el que pensasen que eran una panda de ingenuos. El rubio hizo un par de movimientos con el cuello, hacia los lados chasqueando sus vértebras, estiró los brazos y se restalló los nudillos, cogió aire y se giró hacia las dos mujeres. -PERO QUE ZOOOOORRRAAAAASSSS. ESTO HA SIDO LO MÁS VIL Y DESPRECIABLE QUE HE VISTO DESDE QUE UN DESAPRENSIVO SE OFRECIÓ A QUITARLE EL BURKA A SOORAYA. QUE TÍAS SUCIAS, ¿QUÉ OS CREÍAIS QUE IBAIS A PODER ENGAÑARNOS A TODOS? ¿ASI ES COMO PROBAIS A VUESTRSO ESTUDIANTES? ¿TOMÁNDOLES POR IDIOTAS? LA PRÓXIMA VEZ QUE QUERAIS HACER ALGO ASI, NO COJAIS A GENTE QUE NO TIENE PODERES, QUE PARECEIS NUEVAS, O AL MENOS CAMBIADLE EL TRAJE A EXODO, QUE HABEIS COGIDO EL MÁS ANTIGUO TIAS BOBAS, QUE ESTE ES DE CUANDO ESTABA EN LOS ACÓLITOS… HAY QUE JODERSE Y NOS PONEN A PRUEBA A NOSOTROS…¿QUÉ VA A SER LO PRÓXIMO TRAER A APOCALIPSIS VESTIDO DE EGIPCIO? SI ES QUE…¡DE VERDAD! umm1s - JF paró un instante para coger aire, había gritado tanto y tan rápido que las mujeres se habían quedado sorprendidas, desde luego no esperaban que ningún estudiante se pudiese así, y menos uno que llevaba apenas unas horas en la Escuela..- Por cierto, ¿quieres salir conmigo? bah1s friends1s Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja el chico se le declaró a Mística que no pudo más que reír. -Pensé que estabas enfadado, espontaneo1. -Nah…ya se me ha pasado soy de sangre caliente. ¿Además a quien no se la ha colado una pitufa metamorfa de metro setenta? Es ley de vida… Hellsinger se acercó al oído del chico y le susurró. -No vas a querer continuar, es un robot… Confused -A ti te han dao con algo en la cabeza…que robot ni que niño muerto… Los robot no son metamorfos… y no huelen a lavanda y aceite para armas… -Oh… cierto… Embarassed La única que no parecía divertirse con todo aquello era Emma Frost, con cara de pocos amigos se enfrentó a todos ellos. -No deberíais estar tan orgullosos de vosotros mismos, si esto no hubiese sido una simulación habríais muerto todos. Habéis dejado que un civil.-dijo señalando a JF.- entrase en vuestra formación y eso podría haberos matado a todos, incluido a ti. Os aconsejo que dejéis de daros palmaditas en la espalda y penséis en todos vuestros fallos que han sido numerosos. En cuanto a ti John Francis, ve a la enfermería y después ven a mi despacho. Evil or Very Mad -¿Y para qué quiero ir a la enfermería? Estoy debuti, pero me conmueve su preocupación. -El Doctor Macoy tiene que tener ya los análisis de sangre de la que te sacamos mientras estabais inconscientes, tiene que hacerte el reconocimiento físico. GoodSheperd se quedó congelado, ¿qué le habían sacado qué? ¿mientras dormía? ¡Estaba en un gran problema! Aquella maldita furcia y sus trucos sucios… -¡¿Con qué derecho me has sacado sangre?! Hija de…- Evil or Very Mad salió corriendo de la Sala de Peligro antes de que nadie dijese nada más. La cara de la co-directora no daba lugar a equívocos estaba muy pero que muy enfadada, no le gustaba que le faltasen al respeto y estos chicos y sobretodo el nuevo lo habían hecho. Los niños habían actuado bien, pero tenían una rebeldía que les traería muchos problemas, ¿no se daban cuenta que todo aquello lo hacía por su seguridad? XQuadron en cambio no sabían si celebrarlo o sentirse decepcionados. ---- -Kyo Kusanagi Felix: bueno entonces haciendo un resumen, esto no era real Confused ....bueno lo bueno es que pasamos la prueba no lo creen, no es para enojarse sino para festejar Mr. Green Knigth: jeje pues si Felix, tienes razon, solo que algunos le llevara tiempo Rolling Eyes Felix: bueno ya que hacer, oye estaba pensando..ya que todos tienen un nombre clave, porque yo no tengo uno... Knigth: es un buen punto necesitas uno Felix: si lo se, pero quiero uno original Knigth: mmm... Felix: oigan chicos algunas ideas para mi nombre? Jack: mm...que tal fosforo humano jajaa Mr. Green Felix: Mad te odio Jack: solo bromeo Very Happy Knigth: oye Felix que tal Burnapt Felix: o ese me agrada BURNPAT Mr. Green , muy bien ese sera mi nuevo nombre clave Knigth: muy bueno Felix Felix: si lo se gracias Knigth Knigth:por nada amigo Smile Felix: oye Xia que te parece mi nuevo nombre Xia: me da igual Felix:ejem...esta loca por mi Todos: jajaajajajaja Knigth: bueno equipo creeo que por ahora tenemos que descansar y relajarnos nos lo merecemos Felix: pero por supuesto Mr. Green asi que con su permiso tengo una cita con la ducha luego nos vemos amigos Mr. Green.... ---- -RoloX Hellbringer Ya terminado el truco de las luces y los espejos de Mystique, los mutantes regresaron a la cocina de la que salieron en primer lugar... evidentemente el viaje en avion a la selva tambien habia sido un truco... todos los estudiantes de la mansion ya estaban hasta la coronilla de caer en trucos y ya no sabian en que creer... todos excepto Jack, el cual estaba mas que contento de recuperar su guitarra Hellsinger: "sonrio y soy un ganador, de estilo y lujo clases doy, tu sentiras por mi admiracion; soy subrealista visantino romano barroco roco rococo soy yo, romantico, ¡que me detengan!; mi rostro es verde, no hay otro igual, no vienen por docena, pues yo soy especial; cuando me hicieron el molde quebre, ¡sabio y formal!, ¡fino y cordial!, ¡¡¡LOCO POR DENTRO ESTOT!!!; loooos villanos me odiaran, su escena vino para decorar, siente el verde, convina bien, ¿lo ven?, ¡¡¡WAAAAWWW!!!; por ultimo les tengo que decir, ¡TOMA MUCHO AIRE Y GRITALES!, ¡¡¡OOOOOOHH!!!, ¡AQUI ESTA!, ¡LA MASCARAAAaaaaAAAAAaaaAAAAAAA!.... Ardiente" Burnpart: Very Happy WOW!, crei que era el unico que se sabia de memoria la cancion de entrada de "La Mascara"... que buena serie, ¿eh? Xia: en lo personal prefiero a "Ace Ventura: detective de mascotas" Burnpart: en un capitulo aparecian los dos Knight: ¿capitulo de "Ace" o de "La Mascara"? Burnpart: ambos Smile Hellsinger: MMmMMmMMMMMMmmmMMMmmMmmm... ¿que dices tu, Vertedero? Vertedero: yo no tengo television... pero ese no es tu problema Hellsinger: yo elijo cuales son o no mis problemas... en internet hay cualquier estupidez, seguro tambien los capitules viejos de esos progarmas... si quieres puedo buscarte alguno despues... Vertedero: se... ¿porque no?, talvez luego ---- -RoloX Hellbringer https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XM2_8WVMszY ---- -Magneto Rex Emma: necesitare que los vigiles Raven mystique: no soy muy buena con esto de las tutorias emma: no creo que necesiten un tutor, pero si necesitaran alguien que les haga entrar en razon mystique: y de verdad crees que soy la mas indicada para eso nena emma: por supuesto, manten un ojo en el xquadron siempre, que aun les falta crecer mucho mystique: para mi sera un placer aunque provocare que siempre me odien jajaja todo el equipo estaba reunido y platicaban sobre su triunfo, no sabian que retos son los que venian, pero estarian preparados para todo, como equipo, como Xquadron FIN OTROS Notas *Publicado originalmente en Creatuforo: **Página 1 **Página 2 **Pag 3: FALTA **Página 4 **Página 5 **Página 6 Anotaciones Categoría:Tramas/Incompletas